MU The Freshman Years
by TheBlackSnorlax
Summary: Chow is the son of the monster world's biggest mob boss, but he doesn't want to stay in the business. Reason? So he doesn't get... dead. So he follows his dream of being a scarer and goes to Monster's University. There he meets some lifelong friends. Some more intimate than others. Will he graduate with honors, or will his past put a hit out on him? JohhnyxOC Eventually SulleyxOC
1. Introductions Part 1

**New story... Plot Bunnies destroyed my mind so I'm putting this story up.**

**I love Monster's University with a passion so I'm writing this story.**

**It is SulleyxOc but there will be JohnnyxOc to mix it up.**

**This story will be told from Sulley's POV and my Oc's POV.**

**First Chapter is Sulley though.**

**Now... CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Introductions Pt 1**

When the world needs a pick-me-up, I'm the party-in-a-box.

Hey. I'm James Phil Sullivan, but you can call me Sulley.

All my friends do... If I had any real ones...

I'm famous in the monster world because of who my dad is: Bill Sullivan, one of the best scarers of all time.

Not that I'm not as scary as him. I'm probably scarier.

Do I sound cocky? Good.

Of course, since I'm his only son, I have to follow in his footsteps.

Not that I don't want to.

I just want to be known as an individual. Not because of my last name.

The expectations are overwhelming sometimes...

Even if I did flaunt my name to get special treatment in high school.

Sometimes I think I'd be better off if no one knew who I was.

A clean slate sounds good to me.

Is orientation over yet? I'm out of dialogue.

And I gotta get ready for the ROR party tomorrow.

I need to pick them up a present... Heheh...

* * *

I sat in the back of the auditorium as Dean Hardscrabble talked to the group of freshmen in attendance.

I was, like every other monster in the room, bored out of my skull.

I got so bored, I started top count the times she said scare.

So far it was 67 times in 5 minutes.

"Damn... This just keeps getting duller and duller." I thought to myself as I fell asleep propped up on my arm.

I woke up about 50 minutes after the orientation ended looking well rested with a bit of dry drool at the corner of my mouth.

I wiped it off quickly and exited the auditorium.

* * *

I wonder what's for lunch?" I thought to myself as I walked through the lobby out of the door, but while I was distracted I bumped into a green bear-like monster and fell flat on my ass.

"Who put a wall there?" I thought to myself as I looked up to see who was gonna get an earful of roar.

When I looked up I saw a light green monster about my height with blue spots dotting his body.

He looked like a scary teddy bear.

And his shirt made me laugh on the inside.

Scary and cute at the same time... In a completely platonic way of course.

I heard the monster say something, but I didn't catch it because it was kind of hard to hear.

I assumed it was an introduction so I decided to do the polite thing and go first.

"James P. Sullivan. But you call me Sulley." I greeted as I held out my hand.

"I'm Chow Devower. Nice to meet you." The monster replied as he shook my hand.

His hand was kinda clammy. He must've been nervous.

"Cool. See ya around." I replied as I got up and walked off, but I had to give credit where credit was due.

"By the way... Nice shirt." I commented as I pointed at Chow's t-shirt.

"Thanks." Chow replied, a bit more confidently in my opinion, as he entered the auditorium lobby.

"Cool guy. Must be an art major." I thought to myself as I went back to my at the Jack the Ripper dorm.

* * *

Once I entered my room, which I had all to myself, I decided to go over the plan to sneak into Fear Tech and take their mascot.

Sadly, I still needed a point man to signal me if security is on my ass.

"Maybe that guy I just met would help me out... He seemed cool." I thought to myself as I crashed on one of the beds in the room.

"Oh well... It's late and classes start tomorrow." I groaned as I clapped my hands and shut the lights off, completely unaware of the confrontation taking place next door involving the monster I'd just met.

* * *

**I already have the second chapter and it's my OC's version of this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Introductions Part 2

**Here's Part 2**

**And a quick FYI... I'm too lazy to make up funny references to our stuff so I'm just gonna put the names we'd use for tv shows and memes. **

**Sorry if this offends anyone :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Introductions Part 2**

The monster world... It's filled with two kinds of people: Those who scare and those who don't.

Hi. I'm Chow Devower. I"m an incoming freshman at Monster's University.

All my life I've been told by everyone I'm destined for scaring greatness.

I just tell them they need to stop smoking so much pot before talking to me.

Not that I'm not scary, but my looks and my personality would disagree with that statement.

I'm about 6'2 and 575 lbs of mostly natural muscle because working out is for squares.

I have light green fur with light blue spots all over and I look like a huge teddy bear with a dinosaur tail. I probably look like just a normal bear but you know what I mean.

Probably another strike that I wear graphic tees with funny things written or drawn on them all the time.

And I'm usually never seen without my headphones cradling my neck.

You probably think I'm a giant softie by now and that might be true; but my roar... Damn my sexy ass roar.

I don't mean to brag, but I make grown men cower at my feet just by growling, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

I'm a scaring major, mostly because scaring is fun as hell, but my minor is kinda weird and rare for any monster to have.

What it is though is a secret until later.

Now we should get going. New student orientation starts soon...

* * *

The drive to Monster's University seemed like forever to me as I drove into the student parking lot.

"Damn... My back hurts, but it was worth it! I'm finally here." I groaned as I locked up my jeep and walked through the trees towards the main building at the center of the campus.

I pulled my phone out to put it on vibrate and noticed the time.

"Shit! I'm late!" I barked as I dashed across the quad with my Family Guy messenger bag on my shoulder.

All of a sudden, a blue monster with purple spots scattered scattered across his fur walked out the door I was aiming for and bumped into me causing both of us to fall down.

"Ow... I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was... going." I tried to squeak out as I looked up at who I knocked down.

"You're... Kinda familiar looking..." I stuttered as I took in the monster before me in more depth.

He was just about my height with tiny curved horns on his head. He also had a tail like mine with tiny blue spikes trailing up his back.

"James P. Sullivan. But you can call me Sulley." The monster said as he held out his hand.

"I'm Chow Devower. Nice to meet you." I replied as I shook his hand.

"Cool. See ya around." Sulley replied as he stood up and walked towards the dorms.

"And by the way... Nice shirt." HE commented as he turned around and pointed at the 'I know everything. I just can't remember it all at once' shirt I was wearing.

"Thanks a lot." I replied as I entered the building.

* * *

I walked up to the front desk and waited for the receptionist to notice my presence.

"Look... You missed orientation by an hour, but I can summarize what you missed if you need me to." she drawled out like a bored valley girl.

"That'd be great. Anything unimportant or obvious you can leave out."

And so she gave me a rulebook to the school and mentioned freshman curfew which was midnight.

That was pretty much all I missed, surprisingly. Go figure.

"Ok... You're in the Jack the Ripper dorm. You'll get your key when you show them your id at the door. Ok bye..." She groaned as she left the desk.

I noticed she was wearing a PNK sorority jacket.

"Eh... Fraternities. Not my cup of tea. Maybe in another lifetime when I feel like setting smacked with a paddle and being forced to say stupid shit for a senior's approval." I thought to myself as I made my way across campus to the dorms.

* * *

I reached the dorm in about 5 minutes. It wasn't that far from the auditorium.

A nerdy looking monster, who I assumed was the dorm advisor, sat behind the thick brown desk in the center of the common room.

"Name?" The monster asked as he looked up at me.

"Chow Devower..." I replied.

"Chow... Chow... Ah. So you're the special case. You're in Room 306. Welcome to the dorm." He replied as handed me a map and a dorm key.

"Thanks." I saluted him and walked to the elevator.

Unlucky for me it was out of order.

I walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor where my room was.

It wasn't that big so I found my room quickly and put the key in the slot, but when I opened the door, I saw a dark silhouette of someone I never thought I'd see again.

* * *

**Next Chapter soon... Hopefully. Review please? ;3**


	3. Catching Up To Do

**Seems like some people actually like this story.**

**Gotta give the people what they want!**

**Now... CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Some Catching Up To Do**

Chow's POV

The monster looked kinda like a big white rabbit with really long floppy ears, filed claws and a single horn on his head.

His face was green with some sort of red tribal paint and he wore a pair of jeans but other than that he was bare.

He was a bit shorter than me and probably a bit lighter. I never actually found out how much he weighed before I lost contact with him.

"Henry... What are you doing here?" I inquired as I walked into the room wondering whether I should toss him our the window or slam him through the floor.

"C'mon Chow. We've known each other since we were in diapers. Momentai..." Henry replied as he got up to greet me.

"I will not take it easy. Where the fuck were you? I waited for you on the first day of high school and you never showed up." I said, hurt dripping from my voice.

"It wasn't my fault. My dad told me your dad paid us to move. He thought if I stayed we would've started dating and he didn't want the business to get a bad rep. It was move or be moved..." Henry explained as he dropped to his knees with a look of shame.

"He'd only think that if one of us had some obvious feelings for the other... Did you like like me?" I asked as I got down on one knee and looked him in the eye.

"Yes... I did. But I'm over it now. I'm sorry I never told you." Henry replied as he wiped a tear from his eye.

I didn't know what to do so I just hugged him.

We were alone so I could just hold him until he felt better.

I can't believe I was completely oblivious to my friend's feelings.

Well I was insanely oblivious to a lot of things in the 8th grade.

Did you know that magic isn't real: It's just a bunch of illusions? Hey... Not my fault.

"I'm sorry I blamed you for not telling me. I know now if you tried to contact me my dad would've rubbed you out if you catch my drift." I assured him as I let him go.

"It's cool. So why are you here? I thought your dad would've kept you at home with the bodyguards." Henry inquired as he pulled out his phone and hopped on his bed.

"I'm a mob boss's son. I'm to smart for my own good so I threatened to fire everyone on the payroll if he didn't let me go to college, so he had to obey my wishes. He's lucky I still wear clothes or I'd have nowhere to put these." I replied as I pulled up my shirt revealing a handgun in a holster under my left arm and a pair of kunai right next to it.

"He still makes you wear those? Last time I saw those puppies was during the last mission of the 8th grade mob fights. Your dad sent you to try to make peace with the enemy right?" Henry commented as he pressed a few buttons on his phone.

"Yeah... Wasn't that the time you jumped in and saved me when we were stuck behind those crates in the warehouse and I broke my good shooting hand pistol-whipping a guy in his face?" I asked as my phone started vibrating in my pocket.

It was a text from Henry.

It said 'Yeah. I got us into the boss's room by using my special skill. Those were the days...'

"Are you psychic?" I asked him as my phone went of again.

It was him again. It said 'Maybe... ;3'

"Ok... Weird. I'm going to bed. Night." I groaned as I crashed on my bed.

"Night..." Henry replied as he clapped the lights off.

* * *

The next day around 7 in the morning, I woke up to some weird grunting and squeaking coming from Henry's bed.

I didn't say anything until I heard a loud grunt. "Please don't tell me you just finished jerking off... You ruined a great dream." I pleaded as I threw my pillow at him.

"It's natural! Don't judge me!" Henry shot back as he threw the pillow back at me.

"I don't judge. You know that. Just wash your own sheets and we shouldn't have a problem... And hopefully this isn't an everyday thing." I stated as I went to my drawer and pulled out a fresh t-shirt.

"I'm glad some things haven't changed." Henry joked as he saw the shirt I pulled out.

It said 'Where are all the Sour Patch parents?' in a crazy font.

"My style is my style. Don't judge me." I shot back as I slipped my old shirt off.

"I stand corrected. Some things have changed." Henry joked as he took in my 8 pack abs.

"Hah... These are from years of being a bad ass. Even with a chest like this I still look like a teddy bear. You like?" I joked as I flexed for him.

"I used to. Remember?" Henry replied as he tugged his pants on under the sheets.

"Oh yeah... Sorry. You know I would've went out with you of you'd have asked me. Right?" I deadpanned as Henry fell off his bed.

"Really? No joke?" Henry asked me with wide eyes.

"Do you honestly think my dad would send you away if he thought there was no chance of us getting together?" I retorted as I finally slipped on my shirt.

"True. True. So you're...?"

"Bi. I've had as many girls in my bed as dudes... At least I think so. I've only made out with them. Wasn't really ready to give it up yet." I explained as I adjusted the holster across my chest.

"Same here. Minus the making out part..." Henry replied as he walked into the bathroom.

"So what's your major?" I asked when he walked out.

"You know. It's been our dream since middle school. Scaring." Henry elaborated as he pulled out half a monster face pendant.

"I didn't think you'd still keep that..."

"Did you keep yours?" He asked me with a weird face.

"Duh! No matter how mad I got at you, I could never give it up." I replied as I pulled my half from my pocket.

"So even when we got split up, we still had a connection."

"And you still say corny shit." I joked as I threw my pillow at him again.

"Don't blame me for being sentimental."

"And don't blame me when we're late for Scaring 101. Let's go." I stated as I grabbed my messenger bag and waited at the door.

"What? No shower?"

"It's fall. You can go a day without showering." I groaned as Henry gathered his stuff.

"And what about your teeth?"

"Mouthwash works great when you're in a hurry." I responded cheekily.

"Still the same old Chow..."

"What? Were we supposed to completely change who we are in high school? I didn't get that memo." I jested as we walked out our room and out of the dorm.

* * *

As we reached the scare building, we heard a short green monster tell a story about the statue in front of the building.

He had a smug look on his face as if he was the best thing to grace the planet since indoor plumbing.

"Can someone say teacher's pet?" Henry joked as we walked into the building.

After everyone took their seats the teacher moved from behind his desk and introduced himself.

"Good morning, students. Welcome to Scaring 101. I am Professor Knight." He stated as he started his lecture.

"Now I'm sure all of you were the scariest monster in your hometown. Well bad news, kids. You're in my town now. And I do not scare easily!"

Out of nowhere, the curtains around the room all shut and a centipede-bodied monster appeared from the shadows.

"Dean Hardscrabble. This is a pleasant surprise." Prof. Knight spoke as she stood next to a yellow scream can.

"I don't mean to interrupt. I just thought I'd drop by to see the terrifying faces joining my program." She explained as she traced her finger over the room of the canister.

"Well I'm sure my students would love to hear a few words of, inspiration?" Prof. Knight stated as if he was asking a question.

"Inspiration? Very well. Scariness is the true measure of a monster. If you're not scary... What kind of monster are you? It's my job to make great students great. Not make mediocre students, less mediocre. That is why at the end of the semester, if you fail the final exam, you will be removed from the scaring program. So, I should hope you're all, properly, inspired." She explained in the most bone-chilling serious tone as she flew out the room opening the curtains again.

The room was in an uproar from this news.

"Well I kind of expected this." I deadpanned as Henry just stared off into space.

"*sigh* The cheerleaders are having a wet t-shirt contest behind you..."

"Where? Did I miss it?" Henry snapped as he came back to his senses.

"No. It doesn't exist. You zoned out." I replied blandly as Prof. Knight quieted the class down.

"Alright. Alright. Who can tell me the properties of an effective roar?" The green monster from outside was the only one with his hand up.

"Yes?"

"There are actually five. Those include the roar's resonance, the duration of the roar, and the s-" the monster began but was interrupted by a roar that could rival mine any day of the week.

Using my brain, I realized it could have only come from the back of the room.

I turned to see who it was and wasn't exactly surprised that I knew the culprit.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, favoriting, and following, but a review would make me burst with joy :3**

**Next Chapter starts with Sulley waking up.**


	4. The Big Score

Now we get to the fun part... Heheheh...

CHAPTAH... STARTO!

* * *

Chapter 4

The Big Score

Sulley's POV

The alarm on my phone woke me up from a good dream.

For the life of me, I can't remember it now though.

All I remember is something furry and soft.

Oh well. Class time.

It starts in 2 minutes so now I plan on being fashionably late.

I tossed my M.U. jacket on and left the dorm.

* * *

About 10 minutes later I reached the classroom.

The professor just happened to ask what makes an effective roar.

I hadn't been noticed yet so I decided to make myself known and answer the teacher's question at the same time.

So I just let out one of my loudest roars rip right as one of the students was answering the question.

I'm pretty sure I shook the room up a bit or maybe it was just me.

"Sorry, I heard someone say roar, so I just kinda went for it." I apologized as I entered the class.

"Excuse me, sorry, didn't mean to scare you there, hey, how ya doin'."

"Very impressive, Mr..." Prof. Knight congratulated as I finally took my seat.

"Sullivan. Jimmy Sullivan." I introduced myself.

"Sullivan? Like, Bill Sullivan, the scarer?"

"Yeah. He's my dad." I replied nonchalantly.

So much for no one knowing who I am...

"I should have known. I expect big things from you."

"Well you won't be disappointed."

All of a sudden, the round green monster I interrupted asked if he needed to continue.

Of course, Knight said I covered it. As I should have with a bad ass roar like that.

* * *

After class I was thinking of maybe taking a nap before the big heist, but I still needed a partner.

"Sulley! Wait up!" A voice from behind me shouted as the guy from yesterday followed by another monster.

"Hey. Chow right?"

"Yeah. This is Henry. Henry, you know who this is." Chow introduced as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yo." Henry saluted.

"Hey. You guys seem cool. Wanna help me with a prank?" I asked them as we walked out the building.

"Are we talking about a deep operation or just a bucket on a door?" Henry inquired as we reached the courtyard.

"I'm talking stealing Fear Tech's mascot."

"I'm in. I haven't done a prank like this since 7th grade." Chow replied almost a little to eagerly if I might add as he slung his arm over my shoulder.

A spark ran up my back from the contact. Weird.

"You mean the one with the... Nevermind. I guess I'm in as well." Henry started as Chow galred at him.

Obviously what they did is on a need-to-know basis and I don't need to know.

"Great. We leave at 5 so we can make it in time for ROR's party tonight. Later." I replied as I took off for my room.

Guess how shocked I was when I found out that their room was right next to mine.

We literally bumped into each other leaving our rooms.

"Hey. Small world. So what's the plan?" Chow asked me as we walked down the hall.

"I'll tell you on the bus."

"The bus? No no no... We'll take my jeep. Public transit is the number one killer of good pranks and I know good pranks." Chow replied as he led us to a shiny black jungle jeep with a convertible roof.

"This is your ride? What happened to the corvette?" Henry inquired as he looked inside to find a killer sound system.

"Corvette? What Corvette?" Chow innocently replied but somehow I saw through the ruse.

"You had a Corvette the last time he saw you. I know it sounds weird, but I can tell you're lying." I stated as I walked to the driver's side.

"H... How?" Chow uttered as I looked on the dashboard.

"This picture... You and Henry are sitting on the hood of a shiny midnight black corvette. This is your old car." I stated as Chow caved.

"Ok... Maybe my dad doesn't exactly know I'm here, I may be on the lamb from his wrath and I may have bought this car on the fly." Chow explained as we filed into the car.

On the drive to Fear Tech, we were almost crazy silent until Henry farted loud enough to wake the dead.

We started dying laughing as we reached the gate to Fear Tech.

"You always knew how to break the ice... And cut the cheese." Chow joked as he left his jeep at the entrance.

"Now... The mascot is in the Theta Dingo Omega dorm on the 2nd floor in the president's room." I explained as I showed them a picture of the mascot and the diagram of the house.

"Luckily, they're having a party tonight too. So someone has to sweet talk the president and get into the room to snatch the pig. Who wants to volunteer?" Sulley smirked as we reached the front of the dorm.

"Henry... You're up." Chow grinned as his friend cracked his knuckles and walked into the party.

"Why'd you volunteer him for this part?" I queried as we walked in hopefully under the radar.

"In middle school, Henry was the biggest flirt ever. He was even voted biggest flirt by all the girls in the class. And I'm pretty sure his skills work on guys too." Chow elaborated as Henry walked upstairs with who I assumed was the president of the frat.

"See? A new personal best. 30 seconds flat."

"I had no clue he was so cool with asking out dudes..." I gushed as we walked back outside to wait for the drop off.

"Well it's kinda hard to date guys if you never ask them out." Chow replied jokingly as we sat on the steps to the frat.

"So he's..."

"Bi. Same here, but I probably get more dates surprisingly." Chow confessed as we heard a shriek from the inside.

"Let's go go go!" Henry yelled as he jumped out a second story window holding the mascot.

"Hey! It's a bunch of M.U. dorks! And they have Archie!" Some jock from the frat barked as they chased after us.

We barely lost them and made it back to my jeep, but as we drove off, they followed in a red camaro.

"This is crazy! Don't these jerks ever quit?" I joked around as we drove onto a road I didn't see on our way here.

"Plan Delta Drop?" Henry asked Chow with an evident smirk on his face.

"Plan Delta Drop." Chow replied as Henry handed me the pig.

"When we give the signal, You take the pig and hop out and we'll take it from there. You trust us?" Chow instructed me as we drove through the M.U. campus gate.

"You haven't given me a reason not to. What's the signal?"

Suddenly, we stopped at a dorm that looked like ours.

"Signal!" Henry boomed as I hopped out and they took off.

I climbed up the side of the building and leapt through what I thought was my window with the pig.

The next few seconds went by in an adrenaline fueled blur as I shushed a green eyeball as some of the omegas walked by outside the dorm.

"Fear Tech dummies." I chuckled as I began my search for the pig in the room.

I was not prepared for what came next...

* * *

**Ahh... Next Chapter is my personal favorite. Reviews are like candy. Sweet.**

**Send me some. L8TR!**


	5. Partying Is Such Sweet Mayhem

**Warning: This Chapter and the next do contain underage alcohol consumption. **

**I do not encourage said acts, but when you turn 21, it's fair game :3**

**CHAPTAH... STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**Partying is such sweet mayhem**

Chow's POV

We drove off down the street with the Camaro appearing around the corner.

They dumped out a few of their buddies to search on foot which gave us time to lose the car.

"Go Plan Delta Drop! We've been pulling this shit since 8th grade." Henry laughed as we pulled the car into a garage right next to some frat's house.

"Now we wait..." I stated as the Camaro drove right past us.

"You want to meet Sully at ROR's party now or do you want to go back to the dorm first?" Henry asked me as we pulled out of the garage.

"Do you need to get something, because I'm ready to party!" I whooted as I drove to the frat house.

Apparently, Sulley beat us there and was just walking into the house.

I parked on the side of the house and walked up to him.

He looked winded, but had a crazy smile on his face.

"Hey, you furry son of a gun! Did the mission go well?" I asked him as we met on the stairs.

He was talking to a purple two-horned monster before I interrupted them.

"Chow. Henry. This is Johnny Worthington, president of Roar Omega Roar. Johnny, these are the dudes that helped me get the pig. I couldn't have done it without them." Sulley confessed as we leaned on the door frame.

"Ah... I've heard about your adventure from Sullivan here. Pretty sweet. If you guys want to pledge for us you're welcome to." Johnny offered as he held out his hand.

"You can do it if you want to Henry, but I'm good. I'd honestly rather gargle nails than join any frat. No offense to yours, Johnny." I stated as I walked into the house.

"Ooh... Feisty. I like that." Johnny replied as he watched me leave.

* * *

I went straight for the bar because I knew the house had to have one.

With this being a frat party I assume someone's getting drunk off their ass.

"Whiskey neat please and keep them coming..." I told the bartender as he tossed me a shot glass.

I drank it quick and tapped the bar for another one.

"You know if your trying to get shit-faced, the punch bowl near the beer pong table works too. Either way, you're only getting 3 more of these." The bartender informed me as he slid me another glass.

"Thanks for the tip." I replied as I drank what he gave me and made my way to the beer pong area.

About 4 cups of punch later, I'm just hitting my buzz as Henry walks up with a smug grin on his face.

"What's got you cheesing like a mugshot?" I said kind of slow due to the alcohol in my system.

"I found out someone likes you... And he has a friend." He replied as he stole the cup from my hand and drank it in one gulp.

"My punch..."

"You know that wasn't your first one, right? We're both not even supposed to be drinking anyways." Henry chastised me as he got some more punch.

"You know this isn't our first rodeo... Probably our 9th together." I reminded him as we made our way to the dance floor.

"So who is he? Wait... Is he ugly? Never mind... Let's dance!"

Now when I get buzzed, for some weird reason, I dance better than when I'm sober.

I was tearing up the floor with my sweet moves.

All of a sudden, my song came on. The one I can't resist dancing to: Zendaya's Replay.

"Whoo! Let's kick this party up!" I cheered as I hopped on top of the speakers as the chorus came up.

I pulled out all the stops for this song.

Everyone was cheering as I danced in time to the beat.

As the song ended, I flipped off of the sound system to the ground.

I landed perfectly in a hero pose like I was punching the ground.

The applause was overwhelming.

Then, everything went dark.

* * *

I woke up the next day buck naked in a bed that was too comfy to be mine.

The naked part wasn't really the problem since monsters don't have to wear clothes, but me being naked in someone else's bed was.

"Umm... Did I do what I think I did last night?" I asked myself as I looked next to me.

The president of ROR, Johnny Worthington, was sound asleep on the inside of the bed.

"I don't feel like I got off... So we just slept? I guess he does have some kind of conscience. I've gotta get out of here before he wakes up." I thought to myself as I hopped out the bed and threw my boxers on.

"Leaving so soon?" Johnny asked from behind me as I realized he wasn't actually asleep after all.

"Umm... What did we do last night?" I asked kind of afraid of the answer.

"Well... After you hopped off the speaker system, you tried to get your friend Henry to play beer pong. You were pretty messed up by then. Then you told him to go on without you and you'd get Sulley to bring you back. Then you started flirting with the coat rack, so I tried to get you back to your dorm, but you really wanted to see my room. And after the constant flirting on the way up that turned into a naked make-out session. Ring any bells?"He explained as he threw his sweater on.

Damn... How am I gonna talk my way out of this one?

* * *

**Again... This chapter wasn't made to glamourize drinking... Just to entertain.**

**Next Chapter is how Sulley spent his time at the party.**

**Reviews are cookies and I need them. :3**


	6. Partying is such sweet mayhem part 2

**(A/N) Thank you seasprin and for that review. And thanks to all the follows and favorites as well. Now here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

**Partying is Such Sweet Mayhem Part 2**

**Sulley's POV**

"You can do it if you want to Henry, but I'm good. I'd honestly rather gargle nails than join any frat. No offense to yours, Johnny." Chow groaned as he went inside the house.

"Ooh... Feisty. I like that." Johnny commented as Chow evaporated into the ocean of bodies.

"I think I'll pass too. The less attention I bring to myself, the better. Maybe next year." Henry answered as he pulled his phone out.

"Fair enough. But what does your friend have against frats anyways?" Johnny asked as he ushered us up to the second floor so we could talk.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure it has something to do with his background and no I can't tell you what I mean by that, but I can see why he'd hate the thought of being in a fraternity." Henry explained as he leaned against the wall opposite me and Johnny with his arms crossed and eyes closed, a look of deep thought plastered on his face.

"Too bad. He would've been a great member... And a cute one." Johnny mumbled to himself, but Henry and his huge ears heard him.

"Whoa whoa wait! The best frat on campus's president wants my best friend?! Unreal... Do you have a single friend?!" Henry gushed while I stood there speechless.

"Is this really happening? Well this is college..." I thought to myself as Henry ran back downstairs, probably to tell Chow the good news.

"Since when does ROR's president play for both sides?" I queried as Johnny smoothed out his sweater.

"Since I realized that some monsters that just happened to be guys are hot." He replied nonchalantly as he smirked at me.

"Fair enough. Want to get back to the party?" I smirked back at him as I walked towards the stairs, but I didn't get far because he grabbed my shoulder.

"I saw how you looked at Chow when he got here. You looked a bit too happy to see him... Anything I should know?" Johnny grinned as I began to sweat.

"The hell does he mean? I just looked at him. Maybe a bit longer than necessary... And a bit too hard for being friendly. What is going on with me?!" I frantically thought to myself as Johnny let go of my shoulder.

"It's cool. If you have a claim on Chow, I won't go after him."

"I never said I had a claim on him!"

"So he's fair game?" Johnny asked me grinning like a kid at a candy store.

"Sure." I said with a bitter grin. I don't know why my body is reacting so negatively to my answer, but I feel like I should have said no. I better get these feelings sorted out before they mess with my scaring.

Suddenly, some guys started cheering to the beat of a song on the dance floor. Johnny and I just had to see who the life of the party was.

* * *

When we got to the dance floor, what we saw was far from what we expected and exactly what we expected at the same time.

Chow was dancing on top of the sound system effortlessly to the song and he looked more drunk than a bunch of college girls on spring break.

When the song ended, he flipped off the speaker and landed in a pretty bad ass pose in my opinion.

Then he ran back over to Henry and started begging him to do something.

"I'm going in. Don't wait up." Johnny instructed as he moved in on Chow.

With him gone, I decided to hit the game room and get in a game of beer pong before I left.

I might be pledging ROR now, but I still need some street cred if I'm gonna stay here.

* * *

For the next hour or so, I dominated at beer pong, but I was getting a little buzzed from all the beer I drank so I decided to see if there were any empty rooms upstairs.

I didn't want to take my chances walking back to the dorm.

I walked towards one door, but I heard loud snoring so I decided to pick another door.

I saw a door that was cracked open so I checked to see if there was anyone in there. What I saw would have probably scarred me if I didn't find it strangely blood-boiling.

Johnny was making out with Chow on his bed while he slowly undressed him.

If I didn't have a shred of common sense left in my body, I probably would've dismembered him. I just shrugged the feeling off and went to the room next to them.

It looked completely unoccupied so I claimed it for myself.

And by claimed it I mean I knocked out on the bed.

* * *

The next morning, I woke to the sound of people talking from the room next to mine.

I knew it wasn't my room because the bed was too comfy and the walls were thinner than I was used to.

"So what are we gonna do about last night?" I heard Johnny say through the wall.

"Well... You seem to like me and you did save me from driving drunk. You wanna go out sometime?" Chow asked him in a nervous tone.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Johnny replied as I heard a small smacking sound so I assume they sealed the deal with a kiss.

I was happy for them... But why did I feel like a piece of myself had been stolen by someone else?

* * *

**Next Chapter in about 10 minutes... lol. Thanks for reading and please if possible review! ;3**


	7. The Big D

**Here's the next chapter as promised. I actually rewrote this one 14 times before finally deciding on this. :P**

**Hope you like it! **

**Chapter 7**

**The Big D**

**Chow's POV **

So here I was, standing in front of the president of one of the best frats on campus in my boxers.

Most people would kill to be in my place and I'd probably give it up in a heartbeat, but something about it felt safe... Akwardly safe.

"So what are we gonna do about last night?" Johnny asked me as he stood up from his bed.

"Well you do seem to like me and you did save me from driving drunk. You wanna go out sometime?" I asked him in a hesitant manner.

"I'd like that." He replied as he kissed me on the cheek.

I continued to get dressed as my boyfriend of a few seconds watched. I left him shortly after so I could head back to my dorm to shower off the party sweat and drunk shame, but not before he could shove his tongue down my throat one last time.

* * *

Henry was waiting for me as I walked in. He looked genuinely worried for some weird reason.

"Chow... We've got a huge problem." He stated as I set my keys on my desk.

"Dude... It's cool. Johnny let me stay in his room. No one died... I hope."

"Last night isn't the problem. It's what happened when I got back. I found this letter under our door..." Henry sweated out as he handed me a letter.

It read, Dear Chow,

I know where you are. Pretty slick of you to use your alias to get into M.U. undetected, but you forget that using your mother's maiden name only slows down my searches for soo long. Either you come home quietly or you fight for your freedom. The rules are simple. You and Henry versus my guys. Defeat them all and your free to stay there. Lose and you're coming back home. They're showing up when you least expect it. Get ready to rue the day you left.

Your dad,

Scarf Buffet.

"He always has to be such an ass. You still have that special skill?" I asked Henry as I pulled out my holster that I left under the bed when we left for Fear Tech.

"Yeah... Wait. You spent the night with Johnny?" He queried when the shock of the moment wore off.

"Yeah. We're going out now." I replied nonchalantly as I headed for the shower.

"Really?! He was the guy I was taking about last night!"

"Oh... Well where's the friend he talked about?"

"I didn't get to see him..." Henry moped as he walked in.

"Dude! In the shower!"

"Nothing I haven't seen."

"I still want my privacy!" I shouted as I threw a bar of soap at him.

"Ok ok... Damn. Can't a guy check out his good-looking best friend in the shower?" Henry deadpanned as he walked out.

"Only if he's single and he consents." I joked as I rinsed off.

* * *

2 days later, Johnny texted me that he wanted to meet at his frat house at 6.

I didn't really queston it since I've been spending the last few days waiting for him to call me anyways.

"Hope you're ready for the best date ever."

"Big talk. Let's see if you can back it up." I joked as we walked into an ice cream shop right down the street from the house.

"Challenge accepted."

"Welcome to Dairy Queen. How can I help you?" The cashier asked us as we got to the counter.

"Can I get a Super Sundae Supreme with extra whip cream... Did you want something?" I joked as Johnny paid the monster working the counter.

"We're sharing."

"Duh. You thought I would eat it all by myself?" The look Johnny gave me told me he did.

"Maybe if it was just me..." I admitted as we took a seat at a table in the corner with our beach ball-sized sundae.

"You are so funny. I can't believe you agreed to go out with me." Johnny gushed as he took a bite from the huge sundae.

"Why wouldn't I? I believe everyone deserves a chance. Don't you?"

"Well... Most people. Some need to earn it."

"That's understandable. So where to after this?" I asked Johnny as I put a dent in the sundae.

"I was thinking moonlit stroll through the park."

"Sounds good. Now hit this sundae before I annihilate it." I joked as I flicked whip cream onto his face.

"I can't reach it with my tongue. Can you get it?" Johnny pleaded as he hit me with the puppy dog eyes.

That was so cute, I couldn't say no. So I licked it off agonizingly slow.

This triggered Johnny's wild side as he pulled me into the hallway leading to the bathroom and proceeded to shove his tongue down my throat. Not that I was an innocent bystander as I kissed back just as passionate.

I've never experienced so much massaging and groping ever.

I admit it was an extremely hot kiss, but there was no spark like I expected there to be. Just raw passion with nothing to back it up.

We walked back out to the sundae to find it on the floor upside down.

"My baby..." I croaked as I fell to my knees at the sight of the mass of whip cream and chocolate smeared all over the floor.

"We didn't knock this down when we left... Oh well. I'm full anyways."

"Fine. Let's go..." I mumbled as we left for the park on the north side of the campus.

We reached our destination as soon as the sun had set. He insisted on piggybacking me through the park when we got to the entrance.

"You are not that strong." I deadpanned as I crossed my arms.

"Try me." He challenged as he kneeled down.

"Ok then."

When Johnny says he can do something, the man does not lie. Not only did he piggyback me through the park, he held me up until we got to my dorm room.

We talked a bit more on the way back.

"Thanks for a great night. This was the best date ever."

"Didn't I say it would be? Challenge completed. Just like your shirt says." He joked while pointing at my shirt.

"Ok. Well, night Johnny." I saluted as the door opened from behind me.

"Night." He responded as he gave me a good night kiss before I was yanked into the room.

"So this is the Buffet's next boss? Not very observant..." Johnny muttered as he walked back to his room with a devilish grin.

* * *

**And so the plot thickens... Next Chapter soon hopefully. I'm computer-hopping as it is. And please review. They are the fuel that keeps me writing. :3**


	8. College Bites Part 1

**Thanks for reading and welcome to Chapter 8**

**Next Chapter and things are starting to heat up. The next few chapters are kind of overlapping events from different points of view, but it all makes sense in the end.**

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

**Chapter 8**

**College Bites Part 1**

**Sulley's POV**

3 days after the party, I decided to drown out the mysterious pain in my heart with ice cream.

Ice cream always helps.

"Why am I taking this so hard? Whatever this is. He's just going out with Johnny. Nothing big. Maybe a bit infuriating... I need ice cream. Lots and lots of ice cream." I thought to myself as I entered the shop.

What I didn't expect to find when I opened the door was Chow licking ice cream off of Johnny's face in the back of the Dairy Queen.

And he was doing it extremely slowly.

It was only them and two other girls who occupied the room and they were too busy playing video games together to notice the two guys queering off behind them.

Suddenly, Johnny grabbed Chow and dragged him to the back where they kept the bathrooms. The sudden movement caused the table to wobble, but not drop the sundae.

"Aren't they just the cutest couple?" One of the girls gawked to her friend.

"Omgeezus yeah! I never thought I'd get to see something like that happen in real life." Her friend giggled back as they walked off towards the bathroom.

I don't know what came over me in the next 10 seconds, but I shot over to their table and flipped the sundae onto the floor in a very aggresive manner. Then I left with a stealth I didn't think was possible with the blood drenching my eyes.

"It's official. I like Chow. There aren't any ifs, ands, or buts about it." I finally admitted to myself as I decided to get some ice cream from the student store instead.

I hear they have great Rocky Road.

* * *

About a week and a half later, I had my midterm in Scaring 101.

I barely passed with a C- while the green show-off from the night of the ROR's party, found out his name was Mike Wasowski, got an A plus.

"Sulley... What the hell was that?!" Johnny yelled at me as I walked beside him back towards Frat Row.

"It was a fluke. I'll crush that little green know-it-all during the final. He's not scary enough to beat me there." I reassured him as we reached the house.

"You better... We've got a Junior study session right now, so I suggest you head to your room and get some studying in yourself. Unless you want the gumball to take your spot." Johnny informed me as the rest of the ROR's laughed it off and went into the house.

"Whatever..." I thought to myself as I left for my dorm.

"Oh and Sullivan? No more screw ups... Or else."

* * *

I crashed on my bed as I entered the dorm room.

The crumpled test I just tossed on the desk.

About 5 minutes afterwards, a knock came to my door.

I almost forgot that I invited Chow and Henry over to study. And by study I meant goof off.

"Looks like you guys showed up." I groaned as they entered my room.

"Dude... Don't tell me you're mad that we're late. You didn't really plan on studying anyways. What was your motto? You don't study scaring, you just do it." Chow rambled as he sat on the unoccupied bed.

"Well I wasn't mad at you. Just a bit angry at a certain green know-it-all." I explained as I pointed at my scaring midterm on the table.

"A C-? Not that bad." Henry stated as he looked at the paper.

"Wasowski got an A... Plus."

"Oh... And Johnny is giving you hell about it?" Chow asked while doing a handstand against the wall.

"Yup."

"Don't worry about it. I'll make him take it easy on you. One of the perks of dating the president of a fraternity without actually being in it."

"Thanks a lot..." I grumbled as I thrusted my head farther into my pillow and roared.

"Why did you... Oh... Sulley, can you meet me in hallway real quick?" Henry asked me before he threw me over his shoulder and carried me into the hallway.

* * *

"You're hiding something." Henry stated as we stood in the near deserted hallway.

"What? No. What would I have to hide?" I replied suspiciously while trying to seem the opposite.

"Hmm... I can see it in your eyes. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this."

"There is nothing to get to the bottom of."

"When Chow mentioned Johnny, you acted like a spoiled brat who didn't get his way. I don't know the reason why you acted like that, but I'll find out what's bugging you. Not just as a fellow scarer, but as a friend." Henry assured me as we reentered the room. Chow was deep in his phone.

"I'll be right back." He mindlessly spoke as he walked into the hall.

We both sat where we did before we left the room and just stared off into space.

"I'm bored... Wanna play tell your friend what the fuck your problem is?"

"How about we don't and say we did..."

"Dude... I won't tell anyone. Just tell me."

"No. Why can't you leave it alone?"

"Because we're friends now! Any other guy would've just left you alone to mope but me and Chow aren't like that. We actually care and we treat friends like family." Henry stated as Chow walked back in the room to my relief.

"Have a nice chat?" Henry asked him as he crashed on the bed.

"Not really... Sulley. Is being in ROR that important to you?"

"Kinda. Being a part of a brotherhood helps monsters get jobs. Why?" I replied as I stared out the window.

I hoped they couldn't see me blush through my thick fur.

"No reason... Hey. You should really study so you pass the final. Unlike the other scare students, if any freshman fail, we're out of the program." He suggested as he pulled out his textbook.

"Nah... I'm not in the mood now." I replied as I threw on some tinted shades I found lying under a tree in the quad.

"What did you do?" Chow glared at Henry

"What are you starting at me for? We just talked." Henry shot back as he put his hands up defensively.

"If he doesn't study, shit will hit the fan."

"What shit?"

"I'll tell you in our room. Bye Sull. See you in class tomorrow." Chow blurted out awkwardly as he pulled Henry to our room.

* * *

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I woke up to a knock at the door.

I popped my back back into place and walked to the door to find Henry pointing his phone's camera at me with a devilish grin on his face.

"Let's play a game... Because this is one game that I can't lose." Henry whispered as he backed me into my room and closed the door.

* * *

OMGEEZUS! Things are getting good. Chapter 9 will explain why Henry did what he did at the end of this chapter.

I wanted to put 9 first, but that would make two Chow chapters in a row. Sorry. :P


	9. College Bites Part 2

**This chapter introduces a new character and an important one at that. Also, Johnny comes clean on his part as well. **

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

**Chapter 9**

**College Bites Part 2**

**Chow's POV**

"Why did you... Oh... Sulley, can you meet me in hallway real quick?" Henry asked the blue giant before he threw him over his shoulder and carried him out of the room.

I don't know why, but I felt like killing Henry for carrying him out of the room like that.

Weird.

I decided to text Johnny while I waited.

* * *

Chow- Hey

Johnny- This is weird.

Chow- What is? 0.o

Johnny- I didn't think I could get texts from heaven ;P

Chow- Stop it ;D

Johnny- But u look so cute when you're trying not to blush. ;3

Chow- Whatevs... :3

Johnny- So what's up? I was just studying for my scare 301 final.

Chow- Nothing much. Just studying with Sulley. He's really trying to pass his scaring class. You should take it a bit easier on him.

Johnny- I'll try, but he knows what I expect from ROR as a whole. If he doesn't bring his A-game, then he's getting dropped as a member.

* * *

They walked back into the room as the last text came through.

"I'll be right back." I mindlessly spoke as I walked into the hall and sat in front of my dorm room. Something told me to finish this conversation.

* * *

Chow- Isn't that a bit harsh? -_- You are his frat brother...

Johnny- And he should know that failing isn't an option as long as that is true.

Chow- And yet you wonder why I hate frats... -_-

Johnny- I do actually. Gonna tell me?

Chow- No, actually. I'd have to kill you if I did.

Johnny- I'm pretty sure I know why... Chow Buffet.

I froze when I saw my last name. My real last name.

Chow- How did... 0.o

Johnny- You still don't remember me? I'm surprised at you. I thought you had it memorized... _-_

Chow- Wait... That phrase... Big Jaw Johnny Shawshank? 0_0

Johnny- You do remember. I'm so flattered. Worthington is just my legal name.

Chow- We were childhood friends until your dad tried to kill mine during dinner and started that gang war. We weren't super close but still... How could I have forgotten those fangs?

Johnny- Idk... But I do have a proposition.

Chow- What?

Johnny- I keep your identity secret and Sullivan can stay in the frat if you join.

* * *

This monster trucker can't be serious. I play this game way better than he ever could.

* * *

Chow- You're obviously drunk. Text me when you sober up.

Johnny- I'm as serious as children are toxic.

Chow- So not at all then?

Johnny- Really, Chow? Even when you have none of the right cards, you still try to play the game.

Chow- Even if your dad happens to be the second biggest mob boss in Monstropolis, that doesn't mean you can take me in a game of manipulation. Try again when you grow a pair.

Johnny- You'll regret fucking with me.

Chow- Is this your way of breaking up with me? Because if it is, it could really use some work.

Johnny- Oh you're not getting off that easily. If we break up, your pal Sulley is getting dropped from ROR on the spot.

Chow- Ugh... I hate you.

Johnny- Love you too, babe. :D

* * *

I walked back into the room about a minute after that text came in.

"Have a nice chat?" Henry asked me as I crashed on the bed.

"Not really... Sulley. Is being in ROR that important to you?"

"Kinda. Being a part of a brotherhood helps monsters get jobs. Why?" Sulley replied as he stared out the window.

"No reason... Hey. You should really study so you pass the final. Unlike the other scare students, if any freshman fail, we're out of the program." I suggested as I pulled out my textbook.

"Nah... I'm not in the mood now." Sulley replied as he threw on some douchebag adjacent shades.

"What did you do?"

"Why are you starting at me? We just talked." Henry shot back as he put his hands up defensively.

"If he doesn't study, shit will hit the fan."

"What shit?"

"I'll tell you in our room. Bye Sull. See you in class tomorrow." I blurted out awkwardly as I pulled Henry to our room to fill him in.

* * *

"Johnny Shawshank is Johnny Worthington?! No fucking way! How could I forget those fangs?"

"I know right! But now if I break up with his punk ass, Sulley gets kicked from ROR." I explained as I pulled out a silver android phone.

"You still carry that thing? Can't your dad trace it?"

"No. I had a friend of ours alter it before he left for Monsters University 2 years ago." I replied as I dialed a number on the touchscreen.

"Chow! Long time no speak. About 3 weeks. How have you been? You've been on campus 2 weeks and you haven't even sent so much as a text." The voice rambled on as Chow switched his phone to speaker.

"Eric... Calm the fuck down. It's been a crazy few weeks. I'm bunking with Henry, my dad found me and is trying to drag me back home, and to top it off I'm stuck dating Johnny Shawshank for the sake of my new friend Sulley."

"Oh... Well a simple text would've been enough to satisfy me." Eric elaborated as a knock came from the door.

"Your cousin is outside the door isn't he?" Henry deadpanned as a borderline geeky monster entered the room.

He looked kind of like me but a bit skinnier with square framed glasses on the rim of his nose. He wore a green collared shirt with blue jeans.

"Looks like the team is back together. Good times..." I reminisced as Eric flopped onto my bed.

"So Johnny Worthington is Johnny Shawshank? I had a feeling he looked familiar." Eric stated as he grabbed my phone out of my hand.

"How'd you?"

"Everyone who's anyone on campus knows Johnny and you are a thing. His entire frat is spreading the news like wildfire. Confidence like that is golden for his image as the president of the best frat on campus." Eric replied flatly as the screen on my phone started glowing green.

"That program is finally done?" I asked as he slid my phone across my desk.

"Sure is. I finished it 2 days ago. Didn't take me as long as I thought it would. Something this powerful could've taken months."

"Project M. Dexolock..."

"What is it?" Henry inquired as I hit its icon on the screen.

"Henry... What did you do with the president of Theta Dingo Omega the night we stole Fear Tech's mascot?" I asked him as I held my phone's camera at his face.

"Um..." Suddenly, the background of my phone went black and a series of chains and a red lock appeared in front of Henry's image.

"Looks like someone has a Psyche-Lock. So, Henry... Care to explain what you're hiding?" I asked him smugly.

"You've got nothing on me." He glared back.

"That's the fun of Project M. Dexolock... It reads your brainwaves and tells me if you're hiding something and if I can show some kind of evidence of what you're hiding, I can break the lock, or sometimes locks, and make you spill the beans." I explained as I thought for a minute.

"Eric made that?"

"You know what I'm capable of... Thou remember those replicas of the extreme gear from Sonic Riders I made in 5th grade?"

"Oh yeah... Good times."

"Got it! You're on your phone a lot lately... Who are you texting?" I finally asked after thinking it over.

"My mom." Henry replied flatly.

"The lock is still there so that's not it... How about Danny Ridley, president of TDO?"

When I said that, he had a strained look on his face.

"Looks like I hit a nerve. This is how I see it. You walked upstairs with him and made a deal to borrow the pig and in return you'd go out with him. The whole jumping out the window thing was all an act. You went out, you hit it off and now you're going steady."

With that explanation, the lock shattered and the chains withdrew from the screen.

"Unlock Successful." A female voice from the phone stated as the app shut off.

"So Danny Ridley? For real?" Eric joked as he held his hand out I assumed for Henry's phone.

"Things might have gone exactly as you described it, but he's a really nice guy. Not like Johnny..."

"Knew it. Now let me put the app on your phone. My arm is getting tired."

"Who thought it up though?" Henry asked us as Eric got to work.

"Actually I did about 3 weeks ago before I broke out of the prison I used to call home." I replied.

"Why would you need something like this?"

"There's some info I need and this app will just make it easier to get just that." I explained as I pulled out a picture of a monster in a black suit and fedora.

He looked just like me, but he had a darker air about him.

"Uncle Scarf is gonna be a tough cookie to crack. You sure you up to the challenge?" Eric asked me as he handed the phone back to Henry.

"My dad is only as scary as the people around him. I could take him one on one."

"So what are we gonna do when he sends his goons? Your dad knows no one he sends can take the both of us in a fair fight." Henry asked me in a bored tone of voice.

"Don't get cocky. He's added extra muscle in the few years you've been gone. I almost didn't escape 2 weeks ago. He's using Chess rules, so if me or his general get captured the battle is over." I explained as Eric flipped a coin in the air.

"We're gonna need a plan then. A really smart plan." Henry thought aloud as he stared at his phone.

"I already have one, and I'm pretty sure I know when they're gonna strike."

"When?"

"Homecoming is in 2 weeks right? No monster on campus is gonna want to miss that. We call him out on that day using that logic as an excuse and we tilt the scales in our favor." I elaborated while dialing a number.

"While you do that, I'm gonna go try this app out." Henry started as he walked out the room.

* * *

*ring* "Hello? Buffet Enterprises. Your business is ours for the right price. This is Frank."

"I have an appointment with Big Daddy Scarf. Tell him Mini Scarf has a window."

"Patching you through." The burly voice replied as the phone clicked.

"Big Daddy Scarf speaking."

"Hello, Mr. Scarf." I snarled through the phone.

"Chow! How's the next Big Daddy of the Buffet family doing?" My dad joked as if I this was normal.

"I've got our date. November 8, The Monster's University main quad, 5pm sharp. I know you have more important things to do than lose your heir. You game?" I instructed in an indifferent voice.

"You're my son no matter what happens. How many people can I bring?"

"Keep it small. Just 3. And I may have your blood, but I'm no longer your son."

"I'm only doing this to keep the family together. You should know this. Your mom would've wanted it this way."

"She's gone because of you. And I promise you I'm not rue anything."

"Because of me? Rue what? Where'd you hear that?" My dad asked me sounding genuinely confused.

"Cut the act. I got the letter you sent."

"I didn't write anything like that in the..."

"Save it. See you in 2 weeks!" I barked as I ended the call.

* * *

**Whoa... Unreal. Chapter 10 is the climax of the 1st Semester. There might be oc character death, there might not. I'm not telling. Just know it gets real.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**REVIEWS FOR CANDY! **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	10. Don't Mess With The Mob

**(A/N) The response from the last chapter was amayzah! I love all my followers, favoriters and reviewers. **

**Now here's where things get crazy. And a little hint to what kind of monster Henry really is.**

**Probably my second longest chapter since being on thsi site and the longest chapter for this story.**

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

**Chapter 10**

**Don't Mess With The Mob**

* * *

Sulley's POV

"Um... What game?" I asked him as he pinned me to my bed by straddling me.

"Q and A. And it may seem like I'm coming onto you, but I just need to make sure you don't try to run away. I hope you understand. Now... What is your problem?" Henry explained as he kept his phone's camera trained on me.

"I don't have one." I replied evenly.

Suddenly, I heard chains rustling and 2 locks snapping shut.

"According to my phone, you do. And all I have to do us crack these locks on your mind so you'll spill."

"Then let the game begin." I challenged him as he blushed a bit.

"This is a bit akward for me... Sorry about this. I know it's probably more akward for you." He apologized as his blush dissipated.

"Let's just get this game over with."

"Ok then. Now... When Chow mentioned Johnny, you got all mad. It was like a kid who was jealous of another kid for having better stuff than them. Why is that?"

"Maybe because he has an entire frat behind him while I'm piggybacking off my family name?"

"That's not it. Maybe it's because he has something or someone you want?"

I slightly hesitated after he said someone.

"So it's a someone? I think I understand now. You're jealous that he has Chow."

Henry stated as I heard a lock shatter.

"Why would I be jealous of him and Chow? They're a nice couple and Chow is my friend. This game stinks."

"It's almost over, actually. I've found the connection. You're jealous because you like Chow too."

"Whoa! Where'd you get that crazy idea?!"

"It's not crazy, especially with this proof." Henry stated as he pulled out a picture taken about a week ago.

It was me, him, Chow, and Johnny just hanging out.

"A picture?"

"Look closely at the picture. You're looking directly at Chow. It's subtle unless you really look at the photo. You're ogling the crap out of him."

With that the lock broke and the chains withdrew themselves.

"Unlock Successful."

"So... You like Chow? I approve." Henry stated as he got off of me.

"Yeah, but he's with Johnny. And I'm not the kind of guy to break up relationships and even if I was I can't just tell him how I feel because I don't know how he feels." I elaborated as I sat up and threw on my ROR jacket.

"You probably don't have to worry about him and Johnny after finals and you should probably expect to lose the jacket too at this point." Henry replied as he slid his phone into his pants.

"Well... My job is done. This stays between us until you tell me otherwise. Later." He added as he walked out the room awkwardly.

I was beat, so I decided to hit the sack for the night, but just as soon as I got rid of the pipe under my sheets if you catch my drift.

Pretty sure that's why Henry walled out of the room like a bowlegged cowboy.

* * *

Chow's POV

"I don't think your dad wrote that note." Eric informed me as Henry walked back in.

He looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I honestly don't either."

"This is bad. Almost as bad as what happened with Henry... Wait."

"Didn't Henry say his dad got a letter from my dad?" I inquired as Eric pulled out his phone.

"You think they're connected?"

"Of course. Whoever is really puling the strings behind these notes assumed I'd be too mad to confront my dad and is using them to ruin my relationship with him."

"Seems legit. But we're missing something extremely important." Henry pointed out as he jumped into the conversation.

"The suspect and the motive, right?" Eric asked him while holding the note I got 2 weeks ago.

"Exactly. Who wanted Chow to hate his dad and why? What would they gain?"

"That's what we're gonna find out, and if my guess is right, the person is gonna show up at the homecoming brawl." I stated as I replaced the clip in my pistol.

"You know the fights are gonna be all hand-to-hand combat right? The closest thing you'll need to weapons are the kunai attached to your holster." Henry reminded me.

"Yeah, but who said it's gonna stay like that for long? If who I think is gonna show up shows up, we'll be going long distance extremely soon." I replied as I docked the gun.

* * *

On the day of homecoming, Henry and I skipped all our classes to rest up for the fight during the game.

The plan was set and I was already acing my classes so one day of absence wouldn't be the end of the world.

Eric showed up at my dorm an hour before the meet-up time.

Henry was stretching his hands out on his bed when he walked in.

"I analyzed the note. The author is exactly who you thought it was." He informed me as I adjusted my holster.

"Am I ever wrong? It's the trap set just in case it's who I think it is?"

"It couldn't be any more potent." Eric commented as I slipped on a pure black t-shirt.

"Ready for some fireworks?" I joked as we walked to the quad together.

"Let's light it up." Henry replied as we waited for the challengers.

* * *

Just as the homecoming game reached the 2nd quarter, my dad and 3 bulky monsters all appeared from behind a building.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" My dad asked me as we faced each other.

"There's not gonna be a fight tonight. Not between us at least. We need to talk... Now." I replied as I pointed my phone at him.

"Ok..."

"Why do you want me home so badly?"

"It's not that I didn't want you to leave, but Uncle Frankie said you planned on ratting out the operation and I couldn't have that." He explained evenly.

No Psyche-lock...

"Did you order the Terror 3 to keep me on the premises?"

"No. At least not until I heard you planned on narcing..."

No Psyche-lock. I'm close.

"Who'd you give the letter you sent me to before it got to me?"

"Your Uncle Frankie."

Still no psyche-lock appeared.

"As I thought. Next, who'd you talk to before Henry moved away?" I asked him as I slowly put my phone in my pocket.

"Your Uncle Frankie..."

"Did he tell you why the family doctor and his son had to move so suddenly?"

"No."

"Now here's the closer. Who is trying to tear us apart so he can get his hands on your position as head of the Buffet Mafia?" I asked him as I had an epiphany.

"Your... Uncle... Frankie?"

"Took you long enough to realize this... Too bad it's too late." A voice said from behind me as a bullet pierced my dad's chest and he fell back into the arms of one of the guys.

"Frankie... Why?" My dad coughed out before he lost consciousness.

I looked behind me to see a monster similar to me, but he had scars all over his face.

His suit was a shadowy black with a purple tie.

He was smirking while holding a golden pistol.

"Too bad you couldn't see this coming sooner. You probably could've stopped it when I tried the first time."

"Wait... I finally understand. You helped the Shawshanks get to my dad that night hoping they'd kill him. When you heard Henry helped end the turf war you sent him away knowing I'd be emotionally damaged. You tried to tear me and my dad apart by pinning all my misfortunes and pain on his head. You ruined my life!" I growled as I let out a primal roar while withdrawing my kunai.

"You always did take things at face value as a kid. I paid the employees extra to keep you locked up and said your dad ordered it. And a week before you left, I told your dad that you planned to turn him in to the authorities so he'd have no choice but to try to bring you home if you did escape." He gloated as he pulled out his phone.

"But why did you work with the Shawshanks?"

"Didn't your dad ever tell you? Of course he didn't. He was always too busy with running his empire to even spare you and your mother a second thought. We're only half-brothers. My mother was a Shawshank. Our dad killed her a year after they got married when he found out. I vowed revenge on all Buffets since and what's the best revenge besides destroying Buffet Enterprises?"

"You're sick Frankie!" Eric barked as he pointed at his once uncle.

"And stop with the Frankie. It's Francois." He corrected with a brooklyn accent.

"Eric, get your injured uncle to safety and make sure that bullet wound isn't fatal. We'll take out the trash." Henry instructed as his hands started to glow.

"Ready to bust out that special skill after years of disuse?"

"More like months. Gargolasers!" Henry roared as his hands became roulette turrets and a belt of bullets spawned over his chest.

"So the great Chow Buffet Squadron is back. Time to bust out the secret weapon!" The dark clad bear monster shouted as he snapped his fingers and a group of weird pure black monsters surrounded us.

"A little present from a friend. It's a new line of robot defense. Shadow Bots."

"Bring the noise!" Henry and I shouted in unison as we both charged into battle.

* * *

Sulley's POV

The weeks that led up to homecoming went by like a flash of lightning.

The game was getting really good as it reached the 2nd quarter, but I wished Chow and Henry could've been here.

They both came down with huge cases of stomach flu.

Oh well. No use dwelling on it now.

All of a sudden, I heard gunshots ring out, but it seemed like no one else did.

I decided to investigate.

"Where you goin, Big Blue?" Johnny asked me as I walked up the bleachers.

"I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I replied as I dashed up the stairs.

I've seen enough horror movies to know that shit was about to go down.

I looked off to the side of the stadium where the quad was and saw something unbelievable.

Chow was shouting at a dark silhouette while puling out some sharp knives.

At least they looked like knives.

Then, a bunch of monsters surrounded him and Henry.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop on mob business. You should take a load off." I heard a familiar voice say before I felt a jab to the back of my head and lost consciousness.

* * *

I woke up during the 3rd quarter in my seat.

I wonder if what I saw was just a dream.

But it felt too real to just have been a dream.

"Sull... If the game was that boring, you could've just left during the 1st quarter." Johnny commented as our team scored again.

"I don't know what happened. It was weird. I saw Chow outside in the quad holding knives..."

"Someone needs to cut back on the jello shots. Chow is in bed sick."

I wonder if he really is...

* * *

Chow's POV

They just kept coming.

The army of bots seemed endless.

This fight looked like it was gonna be a long one so we decided to lure the robots into the gym for our surprise.

"Take my dad to our room and keep working on him. Time for the trap to get sprung." I whispered to Eric as we passed by him.

"Running like cowards? This is beneath you." Francois drawled as him and the robots entered the gym.

"Running? Please! You're on our turf... And we always use home field advantage." Henry laughed as a force field enclosed the gym trapping everyone involved inside.

"Now there is no escape and your bots are all in one place. Time to finish this." I stated as I pulled out my gun.

"Ready for our trademark closer?" Henry asked me as he took aim.

"You know it!"

"Bunny Barrage!" We shouted in unison as we both shot at the same time vaporizing the remaining Shadow Bots.

"Now... What was that about running like a coward?" Henry joked as his hands morphed back to normal and the bullet belt disappeared.

"Please... Spare me... If I die, who'll tell you where your mother is?" Francois shuddered as he backed into the bleachers.

At that sentence, I was at his throat with my kunai in seconds.

"Where... Is... My mother!?"

"I'll talk! I'll talk!"

All of a sudden, the force field deactivated and a bullet darted through Francois's head killing him instantly.

Blood pooled around our feet as a weird chuckle came from the skylight of the gym.

"It's way too early for this tale of action and realization to end. I'd like to drag it out a bit more." A voice spoke in an even tone from above me as a white furred monster with blonde hair dressed in a silver dress shirt flipped his bangs and blew on the barrel of his gun.

"Who are you?" I asked the familiar monster.

"Call me Joshua... I'm the guy who made the plan your uncle used. He may be smart, but he's not that smart." The monster replied as he sat on the window sill.

"Why. What would you get out of this arrangement?"

"You could say I'm looking for someone with... Imagination. Now... If you want to know where your mom is, then win the scare games next semester. I need to see that your determined enough to get her back. Any questions and you can call my number in your late uncle's phone." He replied ominously as he hopped out the window.

I walked up to my uncle and stared him dead in the face.

"Even in death, he couldn't let go of the past. Requiesce en pace." I whispered as I closed his eyes with my hands.

"Ugh... We gotta clean this up. Hershel! Fred! Drexel! Clean this shit up!" I barked as the 3 big dudes that came with my dad ran into the gym and cleaned it out insanely fast.

"Anything else Mr. Buffet?" They asked in unison.

"That will be all. Oh. Don't forget to bury Frankie somewhere far out and deserted."

"On it." They replied as they carried his body out on their backs.

"Now... All we have to do is check up on your dad." Henry stated as we walked out the gym.

"And patch up some holes." I added as the lights in the gym cut off behind us.

* * *

Sulley's POV

After the game, I decided to head to Chow's room to see how he was doing.

If what Johnny said was true, then he'd still be in bed asleep.

The door was cracked so I decided to peek in.

I didn't expect to find a geeky looking monster treating the wounds of an older version of Chow on Chow's bed.

"Um... Sulley? When'd you get here?" Chow asked from behind me as Henry and him walked up caked in dirt and sweat with some kind of red liquid on their feet.

Someone has got some explaining to do.

* * *

**Whoo! Almost finished the first semester! And we're that closer to Sulley and Chow getting together. **

**Just remember that this chapter is oh so vital to how the rest of the story is gonna go.**

**Please review... PLEASE! Reviews get me out of bed in the morning to write.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you in about 3-4 days! XD**


	11. The Things I Do For Friends

**The next 2 chapters are gonna wrap up the first semester. Hope you like!**

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**The Things I Do For Friends**

**Chow's POV **

I was way too tired to explain the situation to Sulley so I chose to lie until he left.

"We're helping my cousin with his nursing final. He needs the help." I stated without hesitation as Eric glared at me.

"We'll explain in detail tomorrow, but right not we can barely stand..." Henry complained as he crashed on his unoccupied bed.

"Ok... Later." Sulley shrugged as he went to his room.

"Now that_ that_ fiasco is over, Is my dad okay?"

"The worst thing he's got is soreness. The bullet barely penetrated his skin and it caused minor internal bleeding. I just took the bullet out and stopped him from losing too much blood. He'll be fine after a good night's sleep." Eric explained as my dad regained consciousness.

"Ugh... Where am I?" He grumbled as he sat up on my bed.

"You're in my dorm room. Uncle Frankie shot you and Eric brought you back here to patch you up."

"Oh... Well, I'm glad you're ok. I really do care about your well-being." My dad coughed out as he put his palm to my head.

"Stop. Just stop." I frowned as I swatted his hand away.

"What's wrong?"

"You have some nerve asking that question. If you'd just tried to talk to me personally, then this whole thing could've been avoided. This is the longest we've been in the same room together since Mom's alleged funeral."

"What do you mean 'alleged' funeral?" He asked me with a cross look.

"Mom isn't dead. Frankie was hiding her from us. She's still alive."

After about a minute of silence after he heard the news, my dad broke down.

He hadn't shed a tear when he got the news that his wife was presumed dead.

He didn't cry at the funeral. He hadn't cried at all as far as I know for the last 6 years, but here was one of the strongest men alive crying buckets after hearing that his wife was still alive.

"I can't believe it... I'm sorry I pushed you away. I'm sorry I was always too caught up in the mob. I'm sorry I've neglected you all this time, but you look just like your mother. And just the thought of her being gone tore me apart. I may be strong, but even the strongest armor has a crack or two."

At that confession, I cracked too and hugged my dad for the first time in 6 years.

* * *

That night, I shared my bed with my dad.

He's like a soft pillow when he's not dunking someone's head underwater for the money they owe him.

Nothing creepy about that.

The next morning, I heard a soft knock at the door.

I was still half asleep, so I hoped out of bed slowly and paced myself to the door.

"Whoizit?" I slurred as a blob of blue and purple registered in my head when the light flooded in.

"Dude. It's almost noon. You're still asleep?" The blob asked me with its arms crossed.

"Yeah. Who are you blob person?"

"It's Sulley. Here, drink this." He instructed me as a hot cup of coffee came into view.

I took a sip and was wide awake in seconds.

"Whoa! Someone is switching to decaf..." I joked as I tugged my old shirt off and tossed it behind me into the room.

"So you gonna tell me why you lied yesterday? And why you have a holster strapped to your chest?" He asked me with a steely gaze.

"Um... It's a long story... I should probably tell it in your room though. Let the others sleep." I stated as I removed the holster and walked into his room.

"Ok. Talk. And I want the truth. Nothing less." Sulley instructed with an iron gaze.

"Ok... Well..."

* * *

After I explained the situation, minus the last part with my uncle's murder and the blonde monster, Sulley was dead silent.

"And the guy that you saw on my bed yesterday was my dad. Big Daddy Scarf Buffet."

"So you're telling me that not only are you a trained mercenary..."

"I prefer shinobi. I only worked for my dad and I like how out sounds." I joked as I let him continue.

"But also the heir to an empire bigger than Donald Trump's?" Sulley asked with wide eyes.

"Well if we're gonna stay friends, you need to know who I am as a whole. Not that the other me was fake." I explained as I scratched my chest.

"It's cool... Just a lot to take in. I'll need a second."

"Take all the time you need. It's Sunday." I joked as I crashed on his empty bed.

"So it wasn't a dream when I saw you outside pointing knives at some guy."

"You saw that? I thought I was a bit more subtle about our location."

"It was the quad during homecoming. Anyone could've seen you."

"What sane person misses the homecoming game? Even the bookworms who sit in the front of Scaring 101 class, Wasowski and Boggs, went." I asked him sincerely.

"Touche... But I still heard the gunshots. Anyone else could have too."

"Eh... I'd risk it. Not like they'd stick around to see the end." I replied with a yawn.

"So are you goin to ROR's homecoming party tonight?" He asked me with a smirk.

"Nah, you go ahead. I can't stand Johnny or the ROR frat right now." I replied with acid tainting my words.

"Ok then... My turn to play Dr. Phil." Sulley joked as he say in his desk chair and faced me.

"What?"

"You're hiding something."

"What do you mean?"

"I know why you're mad at Johnny." Sulley said with confidence.

"Then spin the record, Big Blue." I challenged him with a smirk.

I don't know why, but his smile always seems to make me smile. Either way, he'd never go for me. He seems like the painfully straight kind of guy.

"You've been extremely distant around Johnny lately, but you're supposed to be a couple. Something tells me you want to break up with him."

"What gave it away?"

"You did just now. Why don't you just break up with him?" Sulley asked me with a small frown.

"You want the truth or a sugar-coated fantasy? Because you may not like the truth."

"Just lay it on me."

"Johnny said he's gonna drop you as a member of ROR if we break up. So I've toughed it out with him for you." I admitted while tracing circles in the air.

"I see. But I thought you liked him?"

"I did until he started talking shit about you. I can't stand someone who badmouths my friends without giving them a chance." I half admitted to him.

"Thanks, but I feel like he's gonna kick me out anyways. My grades aren't the best. I just hope I can pass the scare final next month."

"If you do, he couldn't possibly kick you out and I can dump him easy. Are you gonna study?" I asked him with a knowing stare.

"Will you help me?" Sulley asked me with puppy dog eyes.

"Since you asked so nicely..." I replied as I pulled out my textbook and turned to Chapter 1.

* * *

The time we spent studying for the final seemed to come and go as Henry walked in with my dad.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked them both while turning around in my swivel chair.

"Great. I feel well rested and ready to go back home." My dad chuckled as he stood behind me.

"Are your bandages ok?"

"Eric changed them after we woke up. He's busy working on something you asked him to make but he was quiet about the details." Henry butted in as he hopped onto the empty bed.

"So who's the furball?" My dad asked suspiciously.

"This is my friend, Sulley. Sulley, Dad." I introduced them as my dad stared him down.

"Hmm... I approve. Nice choice, son." He nodded as Sulley choked on air.

"Dad... When I said friend, I meant a friend. Jeez. You swing at every tiny non-existent hint nowadays."

"Oh. My bad. But he is your type from what I've heard from Drexel. Just saying... If you ever did start something." He hinted with a wink.

"Ugh. Maybe it was better when you didn't get involved." I joked as he sat next to Henry on the bed.

"What time is it?" Sulley asked me after he got control over his lungs again.

"Almost 6... We've been in the books for a while."

"Dinner?" Henry inquired.

"I could have the chefs back at the house make us something? It's only 15 minutes away." Dad suggested as a collective tummy growl shook the room.

"Shotgun!" The three freshman in the room shouted as we all fought for the doorknob.

"Wait! What about Eric?" Dad reminded us as we tried on each other.

"I'll call him on the way to the car." I promised him as I got a head start towards the Bugatti parked outside the dorm.

* * *

**My readers have been good so the next chapter comes in 10 minutes! XD**

**Review please. :3**

**Next Chapter soon! XD**


	12. Don't Mess With The Program!

**Thou ask, and thou shall receive! **

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Don't Mess With The Program!**

**Sulley's POV **

This entire day has been crazy.

I find out my first real friends are mafia born and raised and the one I was crushing on was dating my frat's president so I wouldn't get kicked out.

I couldn't have found better friends on the first day of school in my opinion.

When Chow's dad walked in, I was kinda scared at first, but I warmed up to him quickly after he started joking about me and Chow going out.

I would love for that to be a reality, but, at this point, I feel like I'm gonna be friend-zoned indefinitely.

Chow and I rode in his Bugatti while Henry drove Eric and Chow's dad in his jeep.

We say in a comfortable silence until Chow started talking.

"So when we get to the house, just tell the chefs what you want and they'll cook it. They're really good at what they do and they enjoy a challenge." Chow explained as we drove down the freeway.

"Does your dad just have chefs on hand at all times?" I asked still a bit dazed from the day I had today.

"Actually he only calls them in on the weekends. Something about the weekend being lazy days and ain't nobody got time for that."

"Your dad sounds like a funny guy..."

"He is... Our he was I guess. We haven't really talked in years. Just messages passed through his bodyguards mostly." Chow elaborated as we pulled up to a medium-sized white house.

The lawn was kind of on the dead side and there were weeds everywhere. The paint was also peeling off the sides of the house.

"This doesn't seem all that big. No offense, but I kind of expected a tiny mansion." I admitted as we got out of the car.

"Oh... This is just a front. The real house is actually much bigger." Chow explained as he opened the door to a huge foyer like you'd see in a 5 star hotel.

The rest of the house was just as big.

I could tell being here brought back good memories because Chow was deep in thought until the others caught up to us.

We all walked into the huge dining room and sat at the solid bronze table.

"I always wanted to ask... Why bronze?" Henry asked Chow after everyone was telling the chefs what they wanted.

"Bronze ups the flavor of food or so I've heard." Chow's dad explained as we waited for our food.

* * *

"That... was the best steak... ever in the history of the world. They got the sauce just right." I groaned as I laid on Chow's childhood bed in his old room.

The room itself was the size of a small classroom.

It was decorated with band and video game posters alike and filled with ancient looking swords.

"Yeah... You never get used to that. I always ask for something different and they always make it perfectly. Probably because they know who their client is and what they're capable of." I elaborated as I sat next to him

"Chow... Thanks... For everything." I said as I leaned back against the wall.

"I didn't do anything I wouldn't have done for any other one of my friends."

"Maybe I want to be more than friends..." I whispered inaudibly.

"What was that?"

"I said maybe we could study again. Tomorrow?"

"I'd like that." Chow replied as we stated at the star-painted ceiling of the huge room.

* * *

The final snuck up on me in a flash. It had been a little over a month since Chow started tutoring me and my body was ready.

Chow prepped me and I studied my ass off so I felt confident as I walked up to the scare building.

The annoying green marble walked passed me looking happier than I've every seen him talking to his best friend.

"I am gonna wipe the floor with that little know-it-all." I uttered as Johnny walked next to me.

"Yes you are, Big Blue." Johnny replied as he grabbed my ROR jacket and folded it.

"Hey wait, what are you guys... ?"

"It's just a precaution... RORs are the best scarers on campus, Sullivan. Can't have a member getting shown up by a beach ball."

"I'm gonna destroy that guy."

"Well then you'll get this back right away. It's time to start delivering on that Sullivan name." Johnny stated as him and the rest of the frat walked back towards the cafeteria.

I walked into the classroom confidently, completely unaware that today was my last day in the scare program.

* * *

**Chow's POV **

On the day of the final, the class was split into three groups so we could take the exam.

The task was simple.

Just scare the test dummy using the proper scare and make it scary.

Professor Knight probably thought having the dean there would trip someone up because she was there as well.

Obviously, he doesn't know me.

Henry and I both had exam periods before Sulley, so we had to get up earlier.

"Today, someone is getting dumped. Can you guess who? Late." I joked as Henry left to the café to get a coffee and I entered the classroom.

* * *

When it was my turn to scare, I strolled up to the door and pulled the file from the slot.

"Let's see. An 8-year-old girl scared of bears and thunder. Give me a challenge. It's obviously the Boom Clap with a roar." I gloated as I opened the door and rolled to the front of the bed.

I made a fake thunder-clap with my hands that woke the kid up, then I let one of my loudest and sexiest roars rip and almost filled the bar completely.

"No need to be amazed. Next monster." I gloated as I walked down the stairs to the exit.

"Mr. Devower... You're not done yet." Dean Hardscrabble stated as I stopped in front of her.

"Ok... What else is there?"

"You must scare the child again using this file on the highest setting." She instructed me as she handed me another envelope.

"So you're telling me that you're trying to stump me with a near impossible scare. Challenge Accepted." I replied as I took the file.

"A 12 year old boy who's afraid of scary movies and the color green. That's not in any book from this class, but I still know the correct scare. It's the Leprechaun Leap. Watch."

I entered the room with my shirt over my face.

First, I made myself feel queasy by thinking about something gross.

Then, I jumped onto the bed and snarled causing the kid to scream and filing the bar 60 percent.

"Well done, Mr. Devower. I look forward to seeing you in the more advanced class." The dean congratulated me as I left the room to hurl.

* * *

Later that day, I decided to finally break up with Johnny once and for all.

I hadn't spoken to Sulley yet, but I assumed he passed due to the fact that I taught him all he'd need to know.

I walked down Frat Row and up to the ROR's house and knocked on the solid oak door.

Lucky for me, Johnny was the one to answer.

"Oh. It's you. Are you here to chew me out for kicking Sulley out of the frat, because he's not even a scarer anymore." Johnny greeted me with a drawl.

"Wait... Come again?"

"The dean dropped him from the program because he knocked over her legendary scare can and flunked the scare. He didn't even let her finish the child's info before he roared right in her face. Good thing I took his jacket before he even went inside."

"So you're telling me that he's out of the frat?" I asked him warily.

"Yup."

"So you have nothing to keep me here..."

"I guess?"

"Great. I'm breaking up with you. We're done. Don't call me, I won't call you. Bye, bitch!" I quickly shouted as I slammed the door in his face.

* * *

That night, I tried to talk to Sulley, but he was either asleep, not in his room, or just didn't feel like talking.

"Looks like trouble in paradise... Someone needs to take a chill pill." A voice said from behind me as I turned to see the blonde monster from the homecoming brawl.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I know how this story is supposed to go, and what happened to him was meant to be. You pushing him to study was not part of the plan. You being involved in his life at all was not... part... of the plan. Just you showing up here at Monsters University was supposed to be avoided by your uncle." He explained as he circled me.

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

"Like I said, you can call me Joshua, but I'm known to my subordinates as the Composer of Monstropolis and its surrounding areas."

"What does that mean?" I asked him, confused.

"It means that everything that happens here, I know about it. And anything that needs to be done to make sure that the world you live in stays rich in energy, I do it. It's such a chore, but someone has to do it." He explained as he pulled out a blank card.

"I can give you anything you desire, but you must leave James Sullivan alone. Unless you still want to go through the Scare Games thing, but what frat would let you in after what Johnny is about to do to your reputation?" He offered as he tossed me the card.

"Thanks, but I've never taken a handout from anyone and I refuse to start now. And Sulley needs me now more than ever regardless." I replied as I tossed the card back to him.

"That's what I hoped you'd say. This is gonna be fun. Have a nice winter break." He stated as he disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

"Sulley. Open up." Henry called through his door as we stood outside his room a few minutes after Joshua left.

"Here... Allow me." I insisted as I picked his lock with my claw and opened the door.

"Why?" Sulley growled as we walked into the dark room.

I turned the lights on and he hissed at me.

"What happened? We studied and everything. Your body was ready."

"Well, when I walked in, I forgot it all somehow. Then I told the dean I didn't need to know any of that stuff." He explained as he say up from his bed.

"It may not sound cool, but want a hug?" I offered as I sat next to him.

"Only because it's you." He replied as we grabbed each other and he yelled into my shoulder.

At least it wasn't water. Tear stains are murder on my fur.

Suddenly, an idea came into my brain.

It was either stupid or absolute genius.

Either way, it was the only way that Sulley could get back into the scare program.

* * *

**Things are heating up. And you know the plot for the 2nd semester?**

***tosses it out the window* It's gone! I need to redo it so my ideas can fit correctly.**

**I kept it canon up to now anyways... Oh well.**

**And I was on a roll and finished the 13th chapter too, but I can't upload it yet.**

**Also... I need OCs for the next few chapters so if you want just review or pm your OC's info.**

**Next Chapter either next week or if someone tells me to upload it sooner. IDK.**

**BYE!**


	13. Scare Games Kick-Off

**The power of people reading my stories has pushed me to update ahead of schedule... Minus the fact that I have waaaaay too much time on my hands this week.**

**NOW! CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Scare Games Kick-Off**

**Chow's POV **

The smell of fresh laid snow caressed the ground as the second semester got underway.

Monsters all over the campus were catching up and showing off their new stuff they got for christmas from their parents or their significant others.

I drove into the parking lot with Henry in the passenger's seat.

He spent Thanksgiving and Christmas with me because his dad just happened to be in Girafrica helping underprivileged monsters who couldn't pay for healthcare.

"So do you think your plan is really gonna work?" Henry asked me as we exited my newly painted blue Bugatti I got for Christmas.

"Trust me. If we play our cards right, this will play out in our favor." I replied as we headed for our dorm.

"Sulley? You in there?" I called into the dorm room next to ours.

"He probably isn't here yet." Henry suggested as we walked into our room.

We dropped our stuff off in the room and went straight to Frat Row to enter Phase 1 of my plan.

* * *

5 frats turned us down in 4 hours.

We almost made it in, but every time we got close, they got a text from someone and sent us away with a hysterical no.

"That's it... We're doomed." I groaned as we walked back towards the dorm.

"Maybe there's one frat we didn't try?"

"Like who? We checked all the best frats on campus and I refuse to go crawling back to Johnny after a month of freedom."

"Well... There's still..." Henry stuttered before he pointed to the only fraternity we didn't check.

Oozma Kappa.

"Ugh... It's worth a shot. This might actually help us in the long run." I groaned as we walked up to the near deserted stand.

* * *

**Sulley's POV**

The monotone voice of the teacher was deaf on my ears as I glared at the green gumball on the other side of the room.

He's the reason I'm out of the scare program. He should've just backed down when he had the chance.

I didn't even notice the scrapped remains of the scare can that was locked in my grip until the bell rang.

Class ended and I followed him out into the quad and to his dorm room glaring the entire time.

I had nothing better to do and Chow had class way before I did.

Besides that I had no clue where he was and I lost his number when my phone fell in the snow 3 weeks ago.

Weird enough, tic-tac rushed out of the room a few seconds afterwards.

The little know-it-all has a plan and I wanted in.

* * *

Later that day, I decided to walk down Frat Row to watch the opening ceremonies for The Scare Games.

When I got there, the little know-it-all was standing on top of a car parked right in the center of the road.

"Behold! The next winning fraternity of The Scare Games, the brothers, my brothers, of Oozma Kappa!" He boasted as he pointed at a group of not so scary monsters in green collegiate apparel.

"Hi." One of the smaller monsters said as he waved.

"And our ringers!"

That's when I saw Chow and Henry walk out from behind them.

"Mr. Wasowski, what are you doing?" Dean Hardscrabble asked as she walked up to the car.

"Allow me." Chow interrupted as he walked out in front of them.

"Mr. Devower?"

"We're making a statement. You just said that the winners are the most fearsome monsters on campus. If my fraternity wins, then that means you kicked out some of the best scarers in the whole school. I have faith in these monsters."

"With only 2 really scary monsters on your team, that won't happen."

"Then how about a little wager? We win, you let everyone on my team who was kicked from the program back in."

That sentence caught my attention almost instantly.

"And what if you do somehow win? What would that prove?"

"That you were wrong." The tic-tac, or Wasowski, stated seriously as the rest of the students oohed.

"Very well. If you win, I'll let your entire team into the scare program minus the ones already in it. But if you lose... Mr. Devower and Mr. Wasowski, you both must leave Monsters University."

"Deal." Chow and Wasowski replied at the same time as Hardscrabble walked off.

"Now all you need to do is find enough members to compete." The girl on stage, I swear her name is on the tip of my tongue, stated as Chow had a funny look cross his face.

"But we have 8 members."

"Sorry, Chief. We count bodies, not heads. That dude counts as one." The other monster on stage, Brock I think, informed them as they looked around the square.

"We're waiting on number 8 to show up!" Henry interjected as he looked around desperately for someone.

"Randy! We need you." Wasowski pleaded as his friend from the first semester walked past him wearing a ROR sweater.

"Sorry, Mike. I'm finally in with the cool kids. Don't ruin this for me." He replied as he walked over to Johnny.

"Good choice, babe." Johnny praised him as he hugged the lizard from behind.

"Thanks." He replied shyly as he disappeared from sheer embarrassment.

"Someone moved on quickly. How long have you been eyeing him?" Chow growled as he stepped to the center of the row.

I swear I saw something in Chow's eyes when Randy turned invisible.

"Since a week before finals. Unlike our relationship, I can see this one working out. Now where's your last member?" Johnny replied smugly.

"Well we've got our 8th player. James Sullivan."

Did Chow just say my name? Something tells me he planned this. I could hear it in his tone.

"Excuse me. Coming through. I'm the last member." I stated as I made my presence known.

"No! No no no... Anyone else? Please?!" Mike begged as I climbed on the car with him.

"Sign ups are closing. Is he your 8th or not?" The girl asked him as I looked down on him with a smug grin.

"Fine! He's on our team." Mike finally admitted as the crowd dispersed and the stage was emptied.

"So what's the plan?" I asked him as he stood there glaring at me.

* * *

**Chow's POV **

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us. You sure you want to do this?" Henry asked me as we walked back to our dorm to grab our luggage.

"My mom is at stake. I'll do anything in my power to win these games." I swore as we walked down the street into the sunset.

* * *

**The Scare Games are getting underway soon and Sulley and Chow are now in the same fraternity for the time being.**

**I like posting in pairs, so the next chapter is coming in a few minutes. **

**Please review!**

**BTW Still accepting OCs until Chapter 15 is released.**


	14. Critical Failure 1

**OH MAH GAWHD! This is my favorite chapter so far! I loved writing this one.**

**Just a quick note: SUPER IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS WARNING!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains jokes about shooting yourself in the head. Please don't do it because it's not funny when your dead. Thank you.**

**NOW... CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

**Critical Failure #1**

**Chow's POV **

Henry and I rode my car right down the street and parked 2 blocks down from the frat house.

"Oh my God... I hate this so much. Why is Joshua making me go through this?" I complained as we exited the car and walked our duffel bags down the street towards the frat.

"Dude. Calm down. We haven't even reached the house yet. It might not be as bad as you think it is."

"You don't get it. I haven't been uncool since high school freshman year! I was the guy protecting the nerdy kids which made me cool. This is killing me!" I argued as we strolled down the sidewalk.

We met Sulley and Mike at the front of the house.

The house didn't even look like a fraternity house.

It looked like someone's mom's house... Weird enough.

"Hey there, team-mateys! Come on aboard!" An unrecognizable blob shouted from the open door of the house as Mike and Sulley walked towards the porch.

"Oh hell no! Fuck this!" I whispered harshly as I pulled my gun out and pointed it at my head.

"No no no... No. Chow. Chow, calm the fuck down." Henry demanded as he tried to wrestle my gun from my hand.

"That was fucking awful! I can't take it! The corny levels are over 9000! Over 9000! I'm gonna do it! Don't try to stop me."

"Dude! Calm your shit!" Henry barked as he smacked me hard in the back of the head.

"Thanks... I needed that. By the way, my gun isn't even loaded. Check the clip next time." I groaned as I holstered it and walked up the pathway.

* * *

The inside of the house had an extremely comfy feel.

The couch and tables all had knitted cloths draped over them and the cabinets were filed with porcelain teapots and knick knacks of all types. There was also a smashed disco ball on the floor weird enough.

There were 2 monsters besides Sulley and Mike in the room with us.

There was a pink monster with a blob-like body wearing a sweater and a green hat and a two-headed monster, one head had one horn while the taller head had two, also wearing a sweater.

"Hot Cocoa train coming through. Next stop, you!" A voice said from the kitchen as a round middle-aged monster with tentacle arms, a mustache and stubby legs walked into the living room with a tray of mugs.

"I'll be outside."

"No you won't. Give me the gun. I know you left a bullet in the chamber." Henry whispered to me as I handed him my pistol behind his back and he popped the bullet into his hand.

"Killjoy..."

"So you guys are scare students?" Sulley asked in an attempt to break the awkwardness.

"We were, but we didn't last long in the program. Guess we weren't what old Hardscrabble was looking for. Allow me to introduce myself. Don Carlton, 'mature student' and president of Oozma Kappa as well as its founder." The older monster replied as he gave his card to Mike and sat in the recliner.

I lost interest in what he was saying until the two-headed monster introduced themselves.

"Hi. I'm Terry with a Y" the head with two horns started.

"And I'm Teri with an I. I'm a dance major!" The shorter head with one horn added.

"And I'm not." Terry deadpanned as his twin started to dance.

"Give me the bullet." I whispered to Henry in a panic.

"No, dammit!" He responded as a hairy purple arch monster flipped down the steps.

"My name's Art, New Age Philosophy major! Excited to live with you and laugh with you... and cry with you." He rambled on emotionally.

Suddenly, he chuckled a notebook at Henry, Sulley, Mike, and me.

"Thought you might like to keep a dream journal."

The notebook was pink and had my name on it written in glitter. There was a huge unicorn gracing the cover.

"That bullet is looking really good right now..." I whispered as Henry punched my side.

"No.. None of that... Shame on you." Henry scolded me as the pink kid appeared behind Sulley scaring him a bit.

"My name's Scott Squibbles. Friends call me Squishy. I'm undeclared, unattached, and pretty much unwelcome anywhere but here." He stated as he sat in a rocking chair.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You seem like a great guy." I told him as his face lit up with a smile.

"Was that so hard?" Henry asked me as we leaned on the wall.

"So you guys have no scare experience?" Sulley asked while scratching his neck.

"Not a lot, but we've got you. Once of the scariest monsters I've ever seen. And we've got 2 of the scariest monsters in the program. We should have no problem winning with you guys." Don elaborated as he stood up and walked towards Sulley.

"We are pretty good aren't we?" I added as Henry and I stood next to Sulley.

"I'm pretty good too." Mike tried to chime in.

"You're more on the technical side of scaring than skill." I informed him as the rest of the Kappas gawked over us.

* * *

Don showed us to our room which was right between his and Sulley's.

It looked like a broom closet with bunk beds.

There was more room towards the back, but the space between the beds and the walls made me cringe.

"This is cramped, but liveable. We can deal with it. Thanks." Henry assured Don as we tossed our bags to the back of the room and closed the door.

"So about that bullet?"

"No! We're doing this to get your mom back and get Sulley back into the Scaring Program. Deal with it."

"But this is so basic!" I whined as I fell on the bottom bunk.

"Pretend you're interrogating someone for your dad and you have to stay in the room until he cracks."

"Nah. Then I'll just try to use Project M. Dexolock on you for no reason and you don't want that." I replied as the lights cut off.

"Damn... Just when it was getting good." I joked as we waked into the hallway where Sulley and Mike were standing.

"Where is everyone?" Mike inquired as a light from downstairs caught my eye.

"Maybe down there?"

"Worth a shot." Sulley replied as we descended the stairs and followed the light to the basement.

* * *

**So excited for the next chapter! There's a bit of SulleyxOC in it, but it's kind of short.**

**You'll just have to wait until Monday for it. Until then, review!**

**And I'm still accepting OCs until then.\**

**L8tr!**


	15. Friendship is Wonderful?

**Let's get straight into my favorite chapter so far! The fluff is flying!**

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Friendship is Wonderful?**

**Sulley's POV**

It's official.

I've hit rock bottom.

I went from the best frat on campus to this.

The monsters I'm partnered with aren't even scary in my opinion minus Henry and Chow, both of whom I still need to talk to.

My roommate is just as bad, but, for the sake of the team, I'll suck it up.

The lights cut off while I was arguing with him and all the Oozmas seemed to have disappeared, so we followed the only light left in the house to the basement.

When we got down the steps, there was a single candle lit on a podium.

"If this is what I think it is... I swear to claws if I get paddled, I'm paddling them back." Chow commented as a bunch of guys in hoods appeared from the shadows.

"Do you pledge your souls to the Oozma Kappa brotherhood?" Don's voice echoed throughout the room as Mike squealed after getting paddled by someone.

"Do you swear to keep secret everything you learn here?" Terry inquired holding said paddle.

Then Henry was whacked by Art.

"No matter the peril?"

Suddenly, I was whacked on the tail by Squishy.

"Ow..."

"Will you take up the sacred oath of the..." Squishy started, but was interrupted when the lights cut on and blinded everyone for a second.

"Sweetie. Turn the lights on when you're down here. You'll ruin your eyes." A feminine voice called out as a monster who was the spitting image of Squishy walked down the stairs with a basket of laundry.

"Mom! We're doing an initiation!" Squishy whined as his mom messed with the washing machine in the corner.

"Oh scary. Well, carry on, just pretend I'm not here." Then he turned back to us looking super embarrassed.

"This is my mom's house. Anyways where was I? Oh yeah..." He continued, but I couldn't really hear the rest over the washing machine's noise.

"Will you sacrifice... Oh forget it! You're in!" Squishy caved as he dropped the hood on his cloak.

"Look, we know we're no one's first choice for a fraternity, so it means a lot to have you guys here with us." Don thanked us as the washer got quieter.

"Can't wait to start scaring with you, brothers." Squishy gushed as he handed all of us OK baseball caps.

We all put them on, but mine fell off so I bent over to pick it up.

Apparently, Art thought it would be funny to smack my butt when I bent over, so I snatched the paddle and snapped it in half with a dead look in my eyes.

He slowly backed up while laughing awkwardly.

Maybe I wouldn't have minded if it was Chow... Ugh! Stop it, brain! He doesn't like me like that.

"Time for a celebration. Grab the couch cushions, gentleman, cuz we're making a fort!" Squishy squealed as the rest of the frat ran up the steps excitedly.

"Mom, can we stay up late?"

"Am I the only one who thinks we need to gtfo before we die of Oozma overdose?" Chow commented as Mike walked back upstairs with them to go to sleep I assumed.

"Oh, you've been complaining since we joined up yesterday."

"I'm sorry if I just want our new frat brothers to act cooler. The Oozmas need a coolness transplant."

"You're too quick to judge these guys. They could be cool, but you're not even trying to get to know them." Henry explained to Chow as he cross his arms.

"I'm with Chow on this one. They're not even really scary." I chimed in reminding them I was there too.

"Whoa... I didn't say that, Sul. I see scare potential in these guys, but they're corny as hell. We need to cool them up." Chow assured me as we walked back upstairs to talk someplace less... Creepy.

* * *

We met in their room to talk a minute later since I could hear snoring coming from mine.

"So what the hell have you guys been doing since last semester? I've been in the dark since the week before Christmas." I asked them with my arms crossed.

"Well... Henry has hung out with his boyfriend Danny Ridley of Theta Dingo Omega a lot lately. He kind of got on my nerves with the late night phone calls."

Henry smacked him upside the head before he continued.

"I've been working on this plan to get you back in the scare program and I got my car painted electric blue for Christmas. Pretty basic stuff." Chow finished as he jumped to the top bunk.

"Oh. Wait... Henry is with Danny? Since when?"

"Since the day we took Archie from Fear Tech. Didn't you find it weird that he disappeared 2 hours after we got him? Henry took him back to his boyfriend's frat."

"Oh... And you planned for me to join whatever frat you got into?" I asked them with a smirk.

"I always find ways to do things. You should know that by now." Chow responded as he threw me a blue phone with purple dots on the back.

"What's this for?"

"New android phone. Top of the line. Screw EyePhones. Merry Christmas from Santa Claws." He replied as he turned on his side.

"He wanted to get you a car, but he decided on a phone instead." Henry told me as he sat on the bottom bunk.

"How'd he know I needed a new phone? Is this something he would do for any other friend?" I asked Henry as I heard Chow start to lightly exhale.

"Not really. Between you and me, I think he likes you too." Henry whispered back as he gripped my shoulder.

"Really? Why do you say that?" I asked him hiding my giddiness.

"Minus that he's paying the bill on the phone, and that phone isn't cheap by any means, he took about 3 hours personally customizing it for you and when I asked him who it was for, he said someone special. Didn't you look at the back of it?" I flipped to the back of the device and saw an engraving.

It said, "Hope to see you in Scaring 201 and beyond. Love, Chow."

Chow... Like likes me? Nah... Maybe?

* * *

**Chow's POV **

I was lying down under a tree in the quad.

The gentle breeze of spring was tickling my fur as I twisted a lock of blue hair belonging to the monster lying between my legs on my chest.

No words were needed as we sat in a comfortable silence for about a minute.

It was peaceful just sitting here with the monster I fell in love with.

Aren't dreams just the tops?

"How many times have I said I love you in the last 5 minutes?" I asked the ball of fur.

"About 5 times. And it never gets old." It responded as it turned out to be Sulley.

"Let's make it an even 6. I love you."

"Love you too." He replied as he scooted deeper into my chest fur.

"Aw... How adorable... And never going to happen on my watch." Joshua's voice rang in my ear as he walked up next to us.

"What do you want, Joshua?"

Sulley looked angry and a bit possessive as he sat up from the comfort of my lap.

This guy just had to be all powerful and have complete disregard for people's privacy.

"Just a little heads up. I really hate what you're doing to the flow of time by existing, so I'm personally taking part in the Scare Games to see things run the way they should." Joshua stated as he sat across from Sulley and me.

"But you're not on a frat. How are you gonna work that out?" I snarked back.

"You haven't heard? I got put on ROR by Johnny last week with that gecko kid. He was working with your uncle since you first arrived here so it was no problem getting him to add me to the team roster."

"That works for me. Now I can see what you're really made of."

"Bring it, snowflake!" Sulley chimed in from my lap.

"Good luck Chow... And don't bother trying to scan my powers either." He smirked as he stood up and turned his back to me.

"H... How did you?"

"You thought I didn't know? I know what your mom is and that's why she was such a threat to my plans. It's the reason I helped your uncle kidnap her first. Seems like I made a wise choice. I've sparked your interests." Joshua explained as he disappeared into thin air.

"Shit... Sorry you had to see that." I apologized as Sulley sat up, pushed me down and straddled me.

"It's ok. Kind of weird, but ok. Now where were we? Oh yeah. Right about here."

The way he was rubbing my chest fur felt like magic.

He had me groaning and struggling under his muscular form.

And not to mention he was doing it in plain sight right on the edge of the quad.

"Babe... People are watching." I stated as I blushed harshly.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered back, "Let them watch."

I grabbed his hand and kissed each knuckle slowly.

The wide grin on his face was priceless.

He held my hands down and went in for the kiss, but as soon as his lips were about to touch mine, a sharp beep crashed into my ears destroying the dreamscape.

* * *

"Damn it! Who turned that alarm on?!" I growled, extremely pissed that my fantasy was ruined.

Although, I did hear a small thud from Sulley's room.

"My bad, but we have Scaring 102 in 20 minutes." Henry replied as he tossed me a clean shirt.

"Fine. Let's go." I groaned as I hoped out the bed and got dressed.

As we walked out of the room, Sulley and Mike stumbled out of theirs one on top of the other.

A flash alerted me to the presence of the rest of our new fraternity brothers.

"First day in the house." Scott giggled as he held an old school camera.

"That's going in the album." Art commented as they untangled themselves on the floor.

Suddenly, a text came through on my phone from the last person I wanted to hear from right now, Joshua.

'One more thing... That wasn't entirely a dream. That was the real Sulley so... Have fun with that info.'

"It's the first challenge!" Mike shouted excitedly as he took the official looking envelope from Don.

"Great. We'll catch up with you guys after class."

I grabbed Henry and dragged him down the stairs to my car.

* * *

"A project worth 60 percent of our grade?! The hell is Prof. Knight thinking? We have the Scare Games and this project to complete?" Henry kicked a chunk out of a pillar as we left the classroom.

"At least it's the only homework all semester." I replied.

"But we still have the midterm and the final. And this stupid project."

"The project is just a 5 page report on how we harness screams for power with a visual aid. Now who's being whiney?"

"At least I'm not trying to use my gargolasers to zap my head off." Henry shot back playfully as we got in my car.

"Henry... Do you think Sulley likes me?"

"Why wouldn't he? He is your friend."

"No... I mean really likes me?"

"Um... Why do you ask?" Henry scratched his neck nervously.

He only does that if he knows something.

That's when I told him what happened last night and what Joshua said in his text.

"Ugh... That guy really needs to learn boundaries. Are you sure what he said is possible?"

"Probably so. He disabled a force field that had no source of power besides the remote in my pocket that night."

"You should be careful. Something tells me the first game could be our last." Henry warned me as we filed into my car and took off for the house.

* * *

**I have made so many adjustments to this chapter... And I love how it came out.**

**As always, the next chapter is coming right up.**

**And I still haven't used those OCs yet so keep sending them in.**

**You have another week. BYE!**


	16. Toxicity

**NEXT!**

**Warning: Mild Fight Scene and plot points.**

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Toxicity**

**Sulley's POV **

That night, our frat was walking towards the location of the first challenge of the Scare Games.

Well... Not the entire frat.

Chow was nowhere to be seen.

Hopefully, we wouldn't need him for this challenge.

But I had to wonder; Where the hell was he?

* * *

**Chow's POV**

I was in the center of the quad again, but unlike the first dream I was alone and there wasn't a soul for miles that I could sense.

"This isn't right. Something is wrong." I thought to myself as I tried to wake up.

"You won't wake up until I allow it." Joshua stated as he walked up to me.

Great... Just great.

You take a nap for a minute after class and you get trapped in your dreams by an omnipotent asshole.

"Why can't I? My team needs me."

"Not really. This year, two teammates have to sit out the first challenge. I decided to volunteer us two." He informed me as he pulled out his phone.

"But why us? And why are you here this time?"

"Because I need you. And like I said the first time we met, I'm looking for someone with a certain level of imagination. I need to test you to see if you're even worth the effort."

"So what's the plan?"

"A little combat test. In dreams, your imagination is at its strongest. If you have what I seek, then this challenge should be a cake walk. Consider this your first Scare Game. The Toxicity Challenge."

Suddenly, the quad was surrounded by a force field and a group of weird Technicolor freak beasts stood on the other end.

Some looked like frogs, some like wolves and there was one that looked like a bear, but they all had one thing in common.

They all had certain parts of their body that were life living tattoos.

"These creatures are Noise. All you need to know for now is that if they touch you, it's gonna hurt like hell." He explained as he gave me 3 stylish-looking pins that you'd probably pin on your shirt or hat.

"What are these?"

"Your weapons. If you're who I'm looking for, you should have no problem using them."

"Hm... Ok."

I studied the pins for a second to see what they could do.

One was red with a flame gracing the front of it.

Another was blue with what looked like a giant shockwave on it.

The last one was gray with a white glove in the center.

"You have 5 minutes to erase the noise. If you fail, you forfeit your right to live. No pressure."

"Ha... You're funny thinking that a life or death fight would shake me. You forget where I come from. Bring the noise!"

I took my weapons and pinned them to my shirt.

A huge timer appeared above the dome and began to count down.

"Time to get to work..."

I charged into the fight with the sense that these creatures would be my toughest opponents yet.

* * *

**Sulley's POV**

How we got past the first challenge... I will never understand.

Everyone, minus Henry because he stayed on the sidelines, was covered in huge boils from getting hit with urchins.

If Jaws Theta Chi didn't cheat, we would've been royally screwed.

As we waked into the house, Squishy's mom walked up to us with a tube of cream that evaporated everyone's boils in seconds.

"Have you seen Chow?" I asked her after everyone rubbed the ointment in and my vocal chords were clear.

"He hasn't come downstairs since he got back from class." She replied as she went back to the kitchen.

"Sullivan has a heart? I'm shocked." Mike gasped jokingly as I glared at him.

I rushed upstairs with the speed of a bullet to check on him.

Call me what you will, but don't call me a bad friend.

I walked into his room and found him fast asleep with a note attached to the bed frame.

'To whom this may concern, I'm just testing your friend here, but if Chow isn't awake by midnight, he's probably dead. Love, Joshua.'

The thing that stood out the most was that there were cuts and bruises littering his body.

"Henry! Get up here! It looks bad!"

The bunny monster rushed upstairs and immediately saw what I called him for.

Chow was collecting even more cuts and bruises as we watched his sleeping form cringe.

"What time is it?"

Henry looked at his phone.

"About 10 minutes to midnight. Joshua... That bastard."

"Joshua... I heard that name in my dream last night."

"Wait... You did? Was Chow there arguing with a white furred monster?"

Henry looked a bit panicked when he asked me.

"Yeah, actually. How did you know?"

"That was Joshua and the Chow in that dream was the Chow that's lying on my bed now. And Joshua is probably hurting him as we speak."

"Oh... Wait, really?!"

"We'll plan the wedding later. Right now, we have to hope Chow can get out safe."

* * *

**Chow's POV**

The first 2 minutes were the most painful moments of my life.

I tried to fight them using hand-to-hand combat, but, like Josh warned me about, every time I made contact it felt like a knife stabbed the part of my body that hit the beast.

And when I cringed in pain, they took the opportunity to slash me up or punch the wind out of my lungs.

"Time to see if what Joshua said about these pins holds water."

I concentrated on the fire pin and a small flame appeared in my hand.

"So the pins warp their power to my imagination. I guess someone's thinking big!"

The battle got about 10x easier after I realized this.

I rounded all the Noise up using shock waves from different directions, trapped them using a ring of fire, then dropped a flaming fist down on them, completely crushing them into dust.

The timer stopped at about a minute.

"You really are the monster who I'm looking for. If only you'd help me instead of resist me, this would be so much easier."

He dismissed the force field and walked up to me.

"So are we done here? I have class in the morning and you did a number on my fur."

"Yeah. I'll check up on you after the next round of the Games. And keep the pins. Have fun, Neku."

"Neku? Who's that?"

"S... Sorry. You just reminded me of someone I haven't seen in a while. Bye."

He walked off and disappeared into thin air again.

Whoever that Neku guy is, he must've been like me.

I woke up a few seconds later to everyone in the house staring at me.

"Um... What's up, guys?"

I hope they're not mad I slept in.

* * *

**So... That's one challenge down and someone has got some splaining to do.**

**I'm feeling generous so let's just add one more for the hell of it!**


	17. Stealth?

**I'm knocking these suckers out like candy...**

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Stealth?**

Sulley's POV

"Chow! What happened? Are you okay?! Did he hurt you?!"

The questions poured out of my mouth as I stole the air from his lungs in a bone crushing hug.

"Stop... hugging. Bruises... Everywhere." He coughed out as I let him go.

"Sorry."

"Here. Let me patch you up." Ms. Squibbles offered as she held her first aid kit in one hand.

"It's ok. I'm fine."

"Chow... You'll be all better in the morning, right?"

Henry's tone sounded strained.

Kind of like he was implying something.

"Yeah. This is nothing. I'll be a-ok by tomorrow... Or by 8am seeing as it's midnight." He assured us as everyone except for Henry and me left the room.

"Phew... Please tell me you kept that healing skill in memory." Henry stated as Chow held up his hand.

"Bunny please! A skill that valuable is too precious to forget when you're me."

Suddenly, Chow's wounds began to glow white, his cuts started to close and his bruises disappeared.

"What the frag did you just do?" I gasped as Chow sprung up like he was well rested.

"I healed myself. No biggie." He replied nonchalantly.

"How?!"

"If someone can do it, I can copy it. It's my specialty. Some monsters have flight. Some have invisibility. I inherited the power to scan other's skills and use them for myself."

"Of course... Unlike your mom who can scan as many skills as she wants without fail, you can only scan 4 at a time." Henry informed Chow as he glared back.

"I can scan up to 5 skills now, thank you very much. And as soon as we get my mom back, she'll teach me how to store more."

"Well until then we should get to sleep. Mike wants to hold a team meeting at 9 in the quad. Probably complete bull, but he probably has a plan." I suggested so they wouldn't argue all night.

"And after the sad display I saw today, we need one... Really bad."

"Fair enough. Night, Sulley." Chow replied as he hopped up to his bunk.

He was asleep in seconds.

Apparently, using that skill wore him out more than he let on.

"So what are you gonna do about you and Chow?" Henry asked me as I heard Chow lightly snore from his bunk.

"I know he likes me, but there are more important things for him to worry about than us. I don't want to complicate things."

"He wants you. You want him. Sounds fucking simple to me." Henry shot back as he grabbed my fur.

"Dude. I saw how angry that Joshua guy was about us being a thing and that was just in a dream. Whatever beef they have is a bit more important than us being a couple."

"You really need to open your eyes to the truth. You can see through lies, but you can't see something this obvious?" Henry pointed out as he let me go and hopped into his bed.

Why is it that every time I leave their room I have more questions than answers?

* * *

**Chow's POV**

The next morning, the entire frat met outside on the steps of a building near the quad.

The other Oozmas all sat in front of the building while Sulley, Henry and I leaned on a tree behind Mike.

"We're gonna need to win these things together so everyone needs to pull their own weight."

"As soon as he pulls his eye out of his ass." Henry whispered to me as I started snickering.

Mike continued to talk as I stared at Sulley.

He seemed pretty worried last night.

Maybe he is into me like Joshua said he was.

But if so, why hasn't he said anything?

"From now on, we are once mind. My mind. I will tell you exactly what to do and how to do it."

"Oh, please." Sulley scoffed as Mike started belting out orders.

"Alright. Give me scary steps. 50, up and down. Let's go." Mike commanded as the rest of the frat began the exercise.

"You're wasting your time... We need a new team."

"Now hold on... We can work with what we've got." I butted in.

"We just need someone in charge who doesn't have their entire body stuck up their ass."

I stared at Mike hoping he got the hint.

"My plan will work. Trust me." Mike reassured me.

"Fine. But if your plan ends up costing us our spot in the games, I will make you regret the day you were put on this planet by the higher life form that created your sorry image."

My voice went dangerously low and I didn't even realize it until I saw that all eyes were on me.

"Sorry. Just a bit on edge." I apologized as the rest of the frat went back to the exercise.

"So where's the next challenge take place?"

* * *

**Sulley's POV**

The crawl across the library was agonizingly slow even for a slug's standards.

The only reason I didn't run and grab our flag was that I saw what the librarian could do to me and I was not in the mood to get tossed like a rag doll.

Mike thought a slow and quiet approach across the library would be the most effective way to win.

What a spaz.

As soon as we entered the library, Chow and Henry deviated from the group and split without saying what they were doing.

Lucky.

Suddenly, I noticed only 3 flags left on the pole and HSS grabbing for one of them.

This could not be how I went out, so I tip-hopped across the for to the librarian's ladder and used it to try and grab the flag.

I reached for the green fabric, but the ladder came off the track before I could grab it.

I would've plummeted to my doom if Chow hadn't appeared out of nowhere and caught me in midair while letting the ladder fall to the floor causing a loud boom to ring from the collision.

"Did you just camouflage yourself?" He nodded as his feet stuck to the bookshelf.

"Perfected Randall's power and got all surface magnet shoes. Aw shit. Time to go." Chow stated as he carried me bridal style while running down the wall dodging the book beast's tentacles.

"Squishy. Do it!" Henry barked from the floor as he kicked a desk causing the librarian to turn her attention to him.

The rest of the Oozmas followed our example and kept making noise and drawing her attention as Chow dropped me back on the floor.

"Head for the exit! Now!" Chow commanded as everyone ran out the library with urgency.

"We're alive! We did it!"

The rest of the frat was celebrating a job well done while Mike pointed out the elephant in the room.

"But we didn't get the flag!"

"Mike?" Squishy shyly called out as he held up our flag.

"Someone's plan worked. Good job, Squishy." Chow congratulated the ball of pink as he got praised by the rest of the team.

"Misdirection." Teri stated as we watched EEK get tossed out of the library.

* * *

**Ok... I've spoiled my readers enough now...**

**Send in your OCs and they could be featured at the ROR's party. **

**One way or another. Wink Wink. Hint. Hint.**

**Ok Bye! XD**

**And reviews make the world go round!**


End file.
